


Wings that work

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Centaur, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those with wings are shunned, except by others with wings.</p><p>Unbetaed (and we are looking for a Beta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Autobot clan was easy to find, easy to skirt around the edges of in the gloom of predawn and dusk and going in further in full dark. Of course there was guards but their smaller, wingless cousins had never been able to match their skill. Megatron snorted to himself flicking his tail, now was not the time for reminiscing on old stories, he was here for a reason and as such could not afford to get caught.

Shifting closer as darkness fell fully Megatron observed a beautiful young centaur, one who should be the pride of his clan, if it was not for his wings, the very same reason Megatron’s own kin were feared and hated. Those colourful wings would never take their owner into the skies though they were perfectly formed, they were simply too small, a throw back though not quite perfectly. Well their loss his gain.

Optimus packed up his meager allotment of the days harvest, as usual it wasn’t much despite his having worked twice as hard as any of the other young colts. It was always like that, for he was always relegated to the bad fields and the outskirts of the bigger fields. Ostentatiously in an effort that he not ‘contaminate’ the youth of the clan with his impure coding. As if it was something like a virus… if anything he was healthier than most in the clan, but that mattered little. 

he had wings. And oh, how he hated them…

It has not been so bad when his Creators were still with him. No one would have said to their face plates that his Carrier had been stall hopping! Not in the face of their utter devotion to each other, and their Primus blessed spark bond. But now everyone said it, and more than one relished in saying it as crudely as possible, as loudly as possible, near Optimus.

His little exiles stable was the only place he was ever safe from that. What was a shame in the optics of the clan was sheer relief for him!

The stable where his young quarry lived was in rather poor condition, Megatron could see repairs using substandard materials. It was also the one building he could walk right up to at night without fear of being caught. It made him angry, it should not be like this. This young one should be training with bows and his preference of short range weapon, not being relegated to the hardest work and given the least rewards.

But how to approach him? how to steal this one away, without him kicking up a fuss and possibly having them both killed? Megatron frowned over these questions… Ah, perhaps he should try and coax him out.

Reaching into the pack he carried, Megatron pulled out an apple and a small portion of grain. Bundling it in a piece of cloth, he pushed it through a depressingly large crack in the wall, smiling at the soft thud it gave as it hit the ground. Without waiting around Megatron returned to his makeshift camp to rest and prepare for the next day.

The soft sound of something hitting the ground had his ears lie flat and fear course through his chassis. As usual he could not keep control of his wings and they rose to flare stiffly up. If only he could control them he’d be more acceptable to the elders of the clan… But what concerned him more was what might have been tossed inside his home. It was rare that anyone bothered him here, but when they did it was usually with nasty pranks. Like tossing a chunk of termite habitat inside… as if he did not have enough problems keeping the leaky, rickety stable livable, of a sort. 

Forcing himself to relax he folded his wings down and turned around to carefully pick his way to the place the sound had come from. He found the little makeshift bag easily enough, and gingerly picked it up, only to yelp and gather it more securely in his hands when a little grain fell out of a fold. 

Grain! He’d not had… shaking his head he brought the cloth back to his little table and carefully unpacked it to reveal a small amount of grain and an apple… A ripe dark silver apple that clearly had not come from any orchard belonging to the clan. And Optimus did not care in the least as he guiltily took a bite from it, savoring the crisp clean taste with all the care of someone not used to having apples often. And not at all fresh, ripe apples…

Megatron smiled to himself when he peered through a gap in the walls and saw that his little gift had been accepted, all that was left of it was the apple seeds, carefully laid out on the piece of cloth he had used to wrap it in, a little of the grain was still there too, just visible as a small lump under one corner. The colt was careful and mindful.

Megatron waited around until he could see his quarry making his way back, when he was close enough, he let go of one of the planks he had spent the day preparing, letting it fall onto the rest of the plie, letting it make a sound loud enough for the other to hear but not loud enough to alert any guards. Megatron watched for a moment longer before leaving once again.

Again a noise alerted him to something new, something in his favor. Optimus looked around uneasily, armor rippling and wings twitching with uncertainty. Boards, sound, solid planks in the right lengths to repair the worst of the damage to his small stable. Another useful gift that would bring comfort… if he did not know better he’d begin dreaming. But he knew much better, and it would be silly besides, no one would ever want a freak like him. If anything this was some sort of build up to a prank on him, but for now he’d take and use the gifts, for they were things he needed desperately. 

Optimus could not afford dreams, they would not give him food on his small table or repair his stable enough to survive yet another fall and winter storm season. And even if he had the luxury of dreaming… what could he hope for? Being the last mate in a family herd? Likely to never carry, so as not to give on his bad codes, and expected to do all the worst chores and take care of all the other favored mates fillies and colts. If he ever found a mate he wanted what his Creators had had, because HE remembered their love and devotion even if everyone else did not. 

Megatron continued to give small things, oil for the single lamp, the only light he had discovered in the poor excuse for a stable. A newly made drinking bladder designed to be slung over the back. A tool belt. Tools for the belt, one at a time, and of course more treats, snacks really, but something much nicer than he knew the young centaur was allowed.

Megatron continued his gift giving right up until the winter storms came, his camp was not strong enough or sheltered enough to survive that and he had a more permanent home to prepare, the place where he had food stored up as he was also near the end of his supplies.

Winter ended the rain of gifts, and Optimus was almost relieved. He could stop fearing when the gifts would turn to poison, at least for the time being, and focus on surviving another harsh season on what he had managed to set aside and what he could foerage in the forest. Even to him it seemed uncharitable to think in such a way about gifts that made such a difference in his orn to orn life. The water skin alone! But what else could he do? His life was one of harsh realities and one of those was that no kindness came without a price to pay. 

But with winter there he could wait with worrying about the payment till spring. He would not even have to go to the clan much, it was not like he would gain any help surviving from them. Winter was lonely and hard, but also the only time a vorn he wasn’t harassed or had to hear bad things of his beloved Creators. 

Megatron was busy all throughout the winter, making things, more tools, weaving cloth, but always his thoughts returned to the colourful young colt, how long until he would be fully mature? one vorn, two? would it be next spring?

Other than tools, Megatron also fashioned weapons, a hunting bow, quiver and a set of arrows. a hunting knife, light armor and several spears. These were all gifts, useful for spring, the time for plating and for hunting. He also repaired and re-stocked his own supplies, arrows that had been lost or broken, spears that had been damaged, and caring for his swords.

Usually winter was his time to relax a time to get tasks finished, never before had he wished for its end as he did now, by the end of the season Megatron was irritable and short tempered, and he knew why. He was alone, he did not want to be alone!


	2. Chapter 2

When spring came hunger was his companion, as always. Thin enough that his plating seemed loose even when slicked down, mane and tail listless and faded in color. Rationing could only do so much when cold stole most of the energy… and this had been a relatively short winter. His stable in better repair and his stores slightly larger than usual. Optimus knew what starvation was, any vorn he did not starve at spring time was a good vorn. 

This was a good vorn. Even with the fear that spring would bring the time of payment for the good that had been given him. 

It was the first warm orn of spring and he had slung the water skin over his back and gone out to set traps and dig up roots and crystal cores. The fare of the poor, but then he was the poorest of the poor in the clan. Now he could range further than before, and he could actually get proper food, and more than for just one meager meal. Optimus almost pranced as he trotted through the barren looking wood, would have been outright prancing if he had had the energy. 

Spring had come at last, Megaton knew he would not have time to spare to stay a time as he had done in autumn after he had finished his harvest so he chose to fly back and forth, gathering his own supplies and leaving his first gift. He chose the hunting knife, wondering if the young centaur would know how to properly use it, no matter he would teach such skills when he was his. He left the knife inside the stable resting in the middle of the small table, as if left outside he knew others would take it if they saw it, not that he had noticed the others of the clan go by that lonely little stable often.

It was late when he returned. Laden with food and even a few carcasses of winter starved petrorabbits. They were as hungry as he... 

He saw the knife at once and froze, armor clamping down and wings flaring up. His benefactor was back...

Megatron wanted to know how the young Centaur was fairing but there was simply too much to do, crops to be planted and tended to... But he did make time to return every fifth orn with a new gift, tools and more supplies to repair the dilapidated stable first, he decided to gift the bow later, possibly when he would first let his quarry see him... hmmm yes, he liked that idea.

At least it was not every orn. But it was often enough that he had trouble relaxing. Optimus wished badly that he could just enjoy the help... but there was no way he could trust this.

Finally Megatron was ready to spend longer than one orn away from his home, he hoped this would be the time he would get to properly meet the one he was courting. He brought the bow, arrows and quiver with him.

Laying them up against the stable wall, Megatron stood back, in the shadows but still visible to any who chose to look.

Seeding and planting had begun, and Optimus took his turns to toil in the fields. Every other orn... unlike most coalts and fillies who got off with once every third or fourth. If he wanted food he had to work...

Tired as he was he did not see the stranger till he was almost at his stable. 

"Uh..." shivering he stood still, wings up and ready to bolt if need be.

"Peace, young one. I mean you no harm," Megatron spoke low, soothingly, neither moving closer or backing away. His own wings remained folded along his flanks.

"Who..." he did not finish the question, too used to be harshly hushed.

"I am Megatron. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Megatron smiled, giving a short bow, a traditional greeting and way of showing respect.

"Yes, elder, I am Optimus," shying back a little he looked at the ground.

"Now, now, none of that. That is not the way one should greet the one courting them, Optimus," Megatron chided gently, stepping forwards he lifted the others chin so their optics met.

"Courting?" Optimus' derma twitched but he knew better than to fight the grip.

"Yes, courting. Why else do you think I would be giving you all those gifts, many of which I know you have been putting to good use," Megatron reached over to tap the strap holding the water bladder to Optimus' back.

"For the same reason others have given me gifts," pain flared in the dark blue optics.

"What would you have me do, elder Megatron?"

That made Megatron's temper flair, he pulled back a little, so he would not hurt Optimus, wings raising.

"Do? What I would...? Do you truly think I would be that cruel? All I would have you do is seriously consider what I am offering you!"

"I..." the wings distracted him, he'd not truly noticed them before and now... So much larger than his.

"Yes? do you have anything else to say?" Megatron knew he was being harsh, but the insinuation, it was purely insulting. Though he was not so much angry at Optimus, no it was far more directed at those who had caused Optimus to feel this way, act this way.

Optimus flinched even though he knew better. This was more like what he expected.

"No, elder," as if he dared!

Megatron shuttered his optics for a moment, trying to force himself to relax.

"I am being serious about this. I am honestly courting you. And if I ever catch who has hurt you so bad that you could not even recognise or trust a courting..." Megatron trailed off into a frustrated growl.

Stepping forwards again he gave Optimus no time to react, holding his helm he kissed him hard, the next moment he was gone, running through the forest, he needed time to calm down and Optimus needed time to think.

The kiss dazed him and Optimus was left shivering as the elder, the winged elder, disappeared. That was certainly new... most just tried to, well.

He would not get clean and fed by standing here!


	3. Chapter 3

It took several orn for Megatron to calm down enough to go near to the Autobot clan without wishing to murder or maim the others living there.

This time he left a small gift, the cloth he had been working on and wrapped securely in it, a message.

"My dear, Optimus.

Please seriously consider what I offer. I offer you, protection, shelter, plenty enough food for yourself and any foals you may desire to have, companionship, and in time the possibility of love.

Sincerely yours, Megatron."

The message left him more unsettled than ever. A win-, another winged centaur? Someone courting him? It would be wonderful if he had any idea how to respond…

Megatron was running out of ideas for gifts, he had not expected this stage to last this long, had not expected Optimus to be so hurt.

Megatron was nervous as he waited for Optimus to return for the night, he had no gift, well he had some snacks, treats in his pack but.... And this would be the second time they would meet face to face.

Another part of the problem was that his desire had not abated at all since the first time he had spied the colourful chassis with those beautiful wings, if anything his desire had increased.

He was there again, in the shadows of late evening. Optimus shied sideways a little before managing his nerves as best he could and stepping forwards the rest of the way. 

"H-hello elder," he licked his dermas nervously, "I... I still don't know how to answer you," because he did not. He was so afraid to trust that perhaps he could have more than just survival on the fringe of the clan herds. 

"Hello, Optimus." Megatron stepped forwards out of the shadows.

"Perhaps that can be remedied by spending some time together, hunting?" He suggested, and he could see Optimus' skill level.

"I, yes? But I am mostly a trapper... Your gift, I have never been trained," trapping had been taught by his Sire, a skill that most foals learned. But bow? Bladed weapons? No, he had been too young.

"I can use a sling?" Optimus offered uncertainly, his sling was unreliable due to poor repair but he was proficient in its use.

"Then I will teach you. A sling, Hmmm, that is a good weapon for smaller creatures such as Petrorabbits. May I come in and you can show me your sling? I have brought some supplies we can share." Megatron smiled, Optimus knew more than he had expected if he had been taught any of what he knew.

"Yes," saying no was not really an option for Optimus. Still it was at least asked politely, as had most things from the winged elder. And...food. He could not be ashamed that the promise of food made it easier to say yes.

"I fear my sling is... It is old," he settled on that, even as he nervously walked inside. 

"I would have been surprised if you had said otherwise. Your clan had not been treating you very well. I can repair it for you or make a new one if it is beyond repair." Megatron shrugged though the thought of how this beautiful mech was being treated made him want to growl and challenge the clan elders over their competence. He held it in though as he followed the smaller centaur.

"I belong to no herd in the clan," Optimus said nothing about how his Creators had belonged to the clan and it's herds both. He had been an outcast from the moment he had been dropped and his wings visible. No matter what his Sire and Carrier had said or done the wings had marked him as undesirable... Ugly and unlucky, if not downright evil.

"I have, I have water, and a bit of forage from the forest..." He bit his derma and looked around. He had no beer or wine, nor anything much fancy at all. He should probably feel ashamed, but it was not like he had ever had any such to offer before.

"Yet you choose to stay on clan territory." Megatron shook his helm and took his pack from his back, opening it to reveal what was inside.

"Don't worry young one, I did say I have supplies." His smile softened as he began to pull items out and place them on the table.

"Where else could I go? I am just barely about to leave colt hood behind, I have no skills to barter with... And I have wings," Optimus glanced sideways at the elder. Wings, like him, but not... And Megatron seems so much more in control of his, so much more skilled and confident.

"I..." He looked at the veritable feast that began to laden his table, tail switching and wings shifting in nervousness.

"I believe you are undervaluing yourself, Optimus. I am here showing my interest am I not? Besides no matter what others may think or say, I think your wings are beautiful." Megatron reached out to caress the edge of the closest wing.

Optimus shied away, startled, shocked, at the sudden unfamiliar touch. No one _touched_ him! It just, not nicely at least...

"Don't, please, I can't," he stopped, bewildered and out of words. He hung his head in shame after a long moment of grasping for something acceptable to say. 

Megatron forced himself to retrieve his hand slowly, not wishing to upset or scare Optimus further.

"It's alright, I should have thought, should have asked permission before touching." It galled him that it had to be this way, that Optimus was this skittish.

"How about you go get your sling so I can have a look at it?" He suggested only partly to change the subject and distract Optimus.

"My sling, of course," Optimus grasped at the lifeline and took the few steps necessary for getting to his only closet. It contained all he nominally owned, and most of that were gifts from the very same centaurs that was in his stable now... Only one book, the sling and a few old trapping tools where his very own. He took the sling reluctantly and brought it to the table.

Megatron waited politely for the short amount of time it took for Optimus to retrieve his sling.

Picking it up, Megatron examined it. The material was evidently old, well worn and cracked and otherwise damaged. It would be very difficult to repair properly.

"It was good quality when first made, but had evidently seen much use. I think it would be best to make you a new one and you can keep this as a memento. I think....yes I have what is needed to make a new one."

Megatron hummed thoughtfully, carefully placing the worn weapon on the table before digging through a couple of the pockets in his pack and tool belt.

Too well behaved to do anything other than cast a glance at the tempting food, Optimus stepped closer to the other, hoping to learn something. Even if it was just what tools were used for leather work. It was so rare for him to see anyone work on something like leather, or... Yes, well.

Megatron, seeing Optimus' interest started explaining what his tools were and what he was doing to cut and shape the prepared hide.

"You may begin eating, I am sure you must be hungry." Megatron glanced at the other as he put his knife away having finished using it.

"Oh, no, I can wait," Optimus demurred, biting his lower derma and willing his tank not to gurgle. It was not like he could eat a lot anyway, not unless he wanted to be sick during the night. And it was fascinating to see Megatron work.

"If you insist." Megatron shrugged and continued his work. Shaping the material into the desired shape with precision and care.

Optimus took the implied rebuke and stayed watching. It was about the mildest rebuke he had ever received, in his active memory at least. 

"Is this difficult to learn?" He risked the question, figuring he might as well see if it was allowed him. This elder was certainly not acting like any other he had ever encountered. 

"Depends on the natural skills of the one learning. That and how good the one teaching is at teaching." Megatron smiled.

"Does that mean you are interested in learning?"

"Yes? I... I would like to learn a skill of some sort," even if he could not expect to sell anything he made, he'd still be able to support himself better. Without having to resort to selling himself as no few elders and adults had... Well. Even if this elder was true in his courtship it would not be amiss to have skills to support them with.

And any... any foals he dropped.

"Good. I think we should start with how to hunt, clean and prepare the creatures we get this hide from. Then there is preparing the hides before we can get into the techniques of cutting and shaping it." That was a lot to learn but he thought Optimus would be up for the challenge.

"I would like that," it made sense, so very much sense and was more than he would have dared ask for. It would enable him to make his own small production. Oh it would be hard work indeed, but all his life was hard work, and this would give him more food, and better skills.

"I will enjoy teaching you. And not just this, anything that I know, that I can teach I will be willing to teach you." He did mean anything, and not just hunting and crafting skills. Megatron knew he would have a hard time resisting when Optimus went into season.

"I would be thankful, elder," but he said it carefully, not promising anything. Even his chassis was still, because he had learned that some thought that open movements were invitation enough.

"I will look forwards to teaching you." Megatron smiled returning his concentration on his work he was at a tricky point where he really needed to pay attention.

Optimus was a quiet observer for the rest of the operation. And finally he got to eat, though he had to throttle himself hard so as not to overeat. He knew how badly sick it could make him, but food like this was a rare thing in his life. Hopefully he did not seem greedy or ungrateful...

Megatron noticed how Optimus tried to sample everything, but did not take much of any one thing. He understood why but that did not prevent the anger boiling up in him again. If he could help it, if he had any say, Optimus would never have to experience starvation again!

Using what was left of his tact, he said nothing.

"I would love to watch you try out your new sling. If you would allow me."

"I would like to go on a hunting trip, but I have two orn of planting yet to do," Optimus tentatively said yes, putting down the crystal corn cob he had been nibbling on. He would very much like the tutelage of an experienced hunter, but as long as he stayed on clan lands he had to do what was expected of him.

"That is quite alright, so not the next two orn but the third orn?" Megatron questioned, discreetly putting aside some of the food that he would be leaving here.

"... Yes..." He dragged the word a little, still leery of promising anything to an elder Centaur. But fair was fair, Megatron had been polite and seemed genuinely upset that Optimus did not trust his intentions. It could be acting, but that seemed highly unlikely all things considered.

"I will be waiting for you then, a little ways into the forest." Megatron would have liked sooner but he understood, and was glad for any time Optimus choose to spend with him.

"I will be there early," Optimus was not sure if he meant it as a warning, a test, or had simply said it to say something. The thought tumbled uncomfortably around in his mind as he said goodbye. And even more so after when he found the stash of food left behind... 

Megatron said his goodbyes soon after, heading back to his camp. Over the next two orn he was back at his home preparing his hunting equipment and making sure everything was set up for him leaving for possible a few orn.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days offered plenty of time to think as planting and seeding were mindless tasks that even a foal could have done, if not for the fact that they were also hard work. Even so Optimus liked it, liked caring for plants, often wondering if it was his suppressed wish for a heard and foals that woke a little in him during such tasks.

Which again reminded him that he had been offered a herd, foals... Perhaps even love. Maybe instead of being suspiciously fearful he should ask elder Megatron some questions. Like what his rank in the herd would be, what the chances were that he be allowed to carry a foal. He would not mind being third or fourth mate, but anything below that would mean virtually no rank and no chance for a foal no matter what pretty promises the elder made. First Carrier would make very sure of that no matter what the Sire may have promised in an effort to lure another Carrier to his stable.

On the third orn he was up and waiting a little ways into the forest from Optimus’ stable, it was barely light but he had already fed and was ready to get going.

Optimus packed what food he had, filled the water skin and took his new sling with him. He did bring the bow and quiver too, but did not expect to actually use it this time around. If he tried he would catch nothing and that was the chief thing with going hunting on his only orn of rest. He would have had to trap no matter what, but actually hunting had become a rarer and rarer thing. 

He walked carefully into the forest, lifting his hoofs high over the ground and armor rippling nervously. Megatron would be out here waiting, hopefully he would not attempt to frighten him.

Megatron watched Optimus as he entered the forest, walking along he angled his path to intersect with Optimus’ not trying to be obvious but not hiding the sounds of his movement either. He remained quiet when he came up alongside the younger centaur walking side by side for a few moments before softening the sounds of his movement until he was as silent as he could be.

Discreetly he directed them along game paths, following a herd of Springdeer, they were fast and agile but easy enough to sneak up on as their sight was not as sharp as other creatures.

Even though the other had not tried to hide his presence Optimus still had to fight not to jump when he melded out of the brush crystals and joined him. It was just so wrong for that big a creature to be able to do that! 

He did his best to emulate the quiet long strided walk that Megatron used, feeling to his struts that the other was making it easy for him. Ah well, he did need to learn so getting miffed over it was rather pointless. And much of it had to do with the nerves he knew currently lived on the outside of his armor plating. 

“If you look down and to the sides of this path you should notice broken and nibbled crystal branches and faint traces of the Springdeer’s distinctive hoof prints.” Megatron murmured, audios swiveling this way and that, trying to determine how close they were and if anything else was hunting the herd.

“For this hunt, I want to bring one down. So I will shoot our target. Your task will be to keep watch out for any predators and to watch my technique. I want at least one large hide to start teaching you how to prepare it.”

"A..." Optimus hushed himself and nodded instead. A deer, any type of it, had been far out of his reach as a hunter. A sling could not bring down a springdeer, or at least he had not the power behind it for it to do so.

Megatron continued forwards until he could begin to scent the herd. “You should be ably to scent them now, we have to be very quiet now, move slowly and with care, that includes your audios, a single flick could alert them. They can’t detect slow movement as easily though.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he crept closer, the air was still, so they had to be close.

“There.” He breathed, tilting his helm to a gap between two large crystal trees. A group of about twenty seven were resting and feeding in a small clearing just beyond the crystals.

Optimus did as told. Being quiet had always served him well so that was nothing unfamiliar to him. The tight feeling of nervousness was different this time, he was not afraid a blow would come or angry words. No, simply nervous he would make a mistake and frighten away their quarry. So he stood still and did not so much as fick an ear or his tail. Watching and listening to the forest and to Megatron.

Carefully, slowly, Megatron strung his bow, intently focused on their pray, trusting Optimus to look out for their safety. Drawing an arrow, Megatron selected his target, a doe that was not with foal, but was mature.

The creatures startled at the sound of the arrow being released but that was not enough to save the target, the arrow flew true and had pierced the spark chamber, killing it instantly.

“We must be quick now, predators will soon smell the carcase so we must clean it and take what we can before they arrive.” His voice was still pitched low but his movements were more relaxed if still fluid and economical.

"Clean it?" he voiced the question as quietly as he could, following the bigger centaur's guidance. The forest had gone unnaturally quiet the moment the arrow had hit, and it was still quiet now. Almost brooding, Optimus felt nervous and elated, like prancing and yet not. He was excited, it was the first time he had seen a real hunt...

“Yes, cut off the hide in one piece, remove what we cannot eat and prepare for carrying what we can. This is what the hunting knife is for.” Megatron knelt and pulled out his knife, digging it in beside his arrow he pulled them out together swiftly.

“Here, clean this. Looking after your tools and weapons properly is very important.” Megatron handed Optimus the arrow and a cloth. He then turned to their kill, slicing the knife up the belly.

“When doing this part be careful not to dig in too deep or you will slice into the fuel tank and pump, it can get very messy and can spoil the meat.” Megatron explained what he was doing as he worked.

Cleaning a weapon was something he knew how to do and even an unfamiliar one such as an arrow was swiftly cleaned off and slipped into Megatron's quiver. Optimus was all optics and ears then. Watching as the springdeer was gutted and dressed, what meat was taken and what was left or chucked into the nearest brush. It did not always make sense to him, but he would ask his questions later, when they were not in the insecure position of standing between a predator and the carcass. 

He took his share without a word, putting the leafsheet wrapped chunks carefully into his much worn saddle bags. They should hold... Seemed to hold at least. Optimus shook his head, tossing his mane back and flicked his ears nervously at a forest that had acquired some new and very quiet sounds.

"Elder," the low murmur was all he dared, optics on a bush crystal that was moving despite the still air.

“Start walking in the opposite direction, walk, don’t run. I will be right behind you in a moment.” Megatron did not look up from the last chunks he was wrapping, they had to stay calm, they still had a few moments, just enough time to quickly finish up. They had gotten what they had come for already, more than he usually got before predators chased him off.

Soon enough the last parcel was in his bags and he started cleaning his knife as he stood, following Optimus’ stiff form.

“Relax, fear will make you a target, they can smell it,” Megatron murmured as his longer strides brought him up beside the younger centaur.

"I haven't dealt with anything big enough to attract predators before," Optimus made an effort to relax though, wings loosening and flexing a little. One brushed against Megatron's and he had to clamp down on the urge to shy sideways from it. He did not manage entirely and his plating rippled in reaction. 

“It’s alright, you are doing well. The main thing to remember is to remain calm, don’t do anything to antagonise any predators but don’t show fear. Respect the forest, take only what you need and make way for those stronger than you and you will be fine, and may even earn some respect from the forest in return.” Megatron smiled at the unintentional touch, he ached to spread his wing out over Optimus’ back but knew that such a gesture would not be taken well, or even understood.

"Respecting the forest will not be hard," he had never not respected it, it was perhaps the one gift his Sire had truly given him. Love for the wild land. A love that was shared by few in the herd, who preferred the life of farming and village. As he had never been allowed more than a peek of that society he did not miss it, not love it. It had brought him nothing but derision and humiliation.

“Good, it is a necessary quality you must have if you are seriously considering what I offer. I do farm, but a lot of what I have I either gather or hunt for.” Megatron explained smile broadening and something easing as a little hope trickled into his spark. So far Optimus had the qualities and promises of one who would be perfect for his lifestyle.

“Now I am sure you must have some questions. Feel free to ask, there are no stupid questions and the only bad ones are the ones not asked.”

"Questions," oh he had a lot of them, and he asked them. This was a chance and how often would he have one such as this? He fully expected the elder to loose interest. After all he was not giving what the other wanted, even the thought had his tail clamp tight for a long moment. He'd been nothing but legs and elbow joints when an elder had followed him to his lonely stable, large hand running down his back and lifting his tail, rumbling voice suggesting that he, the elder, could make his life easier. Thank Primus that his Creators had educated him before he lost them, or he might have said yes...

They reached his home at dusk, but he was still not empty of questions. Tired however, a pleasant sort of tired so very unlike the exhaustion of field work.

Megatron was amused by the sheer number of questions Optimus had. At first they were tentative, but slowly became more and more confident. Of course he answered all the questions to the best of his abilities, pleased that Optimus was opening up to him just a little. 

He had met others like this one in other clans, timid cowed creatures, often too skinny and a servant to a herd, never had he seen one that was allowed to mate and have foals. It made him angry just to think of it, and it renewed his conviction that the choice made generations ago to split ways had been the right one. Wings had no place in the clans.

Eventually, at dusk they had made their way back, they had not walked all the time, he had stopped them for meal breaks and to further clean the hide and explain the curing process so the hide would not rust. This time he would be curing the hide at his home and Optimus would not see the process, but the hide would be big enough for him to help in making his next gift. Optimus sorely needed new saddle bags!

"I guess we should say goodbye for now," Optimus shied a little bit from the other, nervous and wondering if he should offer a space in his stable for the night. Or would that be invitation to something he was not ready for?

"Would you, mmh, I mean, can I offer hospitality?" even as he spoke his tail clamped down and his plating slicked down tight with fear. He was not inviting anything! Just, just trying to be polite.

“As much as I appreciate the offer young Optimus, I fear I must decline. I have the tools and materials necessary to cure this hide at my home and that is something that must be done soon. And relax, while I must admit I am interested in you, I will not take anything you do not willingly offer. When may I visit you again?” Megatron gave into his urge to touch by cupping the others cheek so he could not turn away, well he could pull away if he wanted.

Optimus swallowed and fought with himself for a long moment. Megatron was admitting attraction, physical attraction, but he had stated before that, that he was courting... There was supposed to be attraction when courting. 

"I have three orn of planting before another free orn," he stayed very, very still in the other's light grip. Not pulling away, not pushing against.

“I will see you in four orns time then, Optimus.” Megatron rumbled softly, leaning in to steal a gentle, almost chaste kiss. That done he left, running a ways into the forest before finding a suitable clearing to take wing from.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring wound by in its lazy, increasingly warm, way and faded into the heat of summer. Optimus hardly noticed but for the fact that summer gave even him more time to spent on his own pursuits. Largely those involved Megatron, and learning, though he was getting increasingly confused if he was tolerating the elder to learn, or if he was learning as a happy byproduct of being with him. Megatron rarely made any overtures that pressed his boundaries as to personal space and touch. 

At times he was even annoyed at that, it would be so much easier if the elder would just 'get it over with'. And at others he was thankful to the verge of tears that someone was finally teaching him with kindness and interest, rather than disgust and blows. Yet he had no answer for the elder though, as he had not dared ask how large his herd was, how many other Carriers the Sire had in his home...

Enough it would seem to spend an entire summer courting one skittish colt... But was that good or bad? Megatron had wings too, so maybe he was alone, and had always been like Optimus. Or perhaps his clan had been kinder and wings were admired there. He dared not ask, though the questions were mounting and he found himself brooding over it more and more.

Then fall came...

Megatron rather enjoyed the time spent with Optimus over spring and summer. The saddle bags were made, more beasts hunted and he got to see Optimus using his new sling. The young centaur was eager to learn, taking in everything he taught with a keen interest almost bordering on desperate at times.

He watched as Optimus matured, the last remnants of colthood morphing into the graceful lines and curves of adulthood. He wanted to touch to do far more, but knew that if he wanted to gain Optimus’ full trust he had to be patient. It was not easy. Megatron was nervous about the coming Autumn when the carriers went into season, he was afraid that he would not be able to resist Optimus in that time, but also knew he would have to remain close to watch and make sure others did not take advantage of him.

It itched, and Optimus absently rubbed his rump against a tree. He had fled his stable and the village, work be damned, in the face of Season coming on. It had taken him by surprise, though he should have known... He was of age and everyone knew it. His scent made Sires as crazy as the scent of any other young carrier in this time of the Vorn. Had he not run himself mature carriers would have run him off clan claimed lands for the duration of this. 

Not that it was as bad as he thought it would be, most of it was a hazy sort of heat that had to be overcome with will so he could get things done. But he had been used to doing that with exhaustion and hunger all his life. The rest was itching, and alluring scents of sires that were not his to lure. 

Three orn. Megatron had not shown himself, which could mean... It could mean many things. That he was covering his other carriers, that he knew his control was not good enough to listen to a no. That he wasn't as interested as he had seemed... 

Optimus guessed it was the first. A sire stallion as strong as Megatron had to have a small herd, or maybe a large one. He would have to cover them first, make sure as many of them as possible were carrying, before he could spend any time on a winged undesirable colt just grown.

It was simple logic... And yet it hurt, he should know better than to let it.

It was torture, pure torture. Megatron could scent Optimus and occasionally glimpse him through the crystals but he could not approach, Optimus had not said yes, had not given permission, so he had no right to cover him. But he had to remain, had to continue being the young Centaurs shadow, both to protect him from other less scrupulous sires and from predators that may use the distraction of being in season to hunt him….. He had already chased off a few interested predators. At least all the work at his home was done, or could wait until the beginning of winter and the end of the ‘season’.

Sensing the winds shifting, Megatron shifted uneasily before trotting away from his vantage point to find another where his scent would not reach Optimus.

He did not notice the haze getting worse, that he forgot to eat, or forgot that he was in the process of eating. The itching got worse too, but at least there was always a tree Optimus could rub against, not that it helped. 

Nothing helped. And he thought more and more of Megatron. He was the only sire stallion to have ever been nice about his approaching... And he hadn't demanded it as a sort of payment either. Maybe he should have said yes to him. His situation couldn't have gotten worse? Not with such a kind sire, he'd keep his other carriers from being mean, wouldn't he? 

Haze closed over him, made his thoughts uncomplicated and elusive.

It really was a good thing that Megatron was watching over Optimus, the young carrier really had it bad…. first time was always the strongest, less likely to panic during their first covering but also less able to look after themselves properly. At least the predators had learnt that Optimus had a protector and were keeping away now.

Megatron snorted, shaking his mane, stamping a hoof. He was indecisive, he wanted to reveal himself to Optimus and see how he would respond, but then if Optimus said yes now he may later accuse him of taking advantage… Megatron snorted again, wings half way flairing.

Once in a while scents floated on the air. Sires, other carriers... The thick smell of interfacing which could drift very far indeed on the balmy warm air of late autumn. It stirred Optimus and he would drift from scent trail to scent trail, forgetting everything while it filled his processor with images.

Worse than he had thought it would get. Megatron rumbled dangerously at anything in his way. He would have to reveal himself now simply to be able to keep Optimus safe.


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to look after yourself better, my young carrier."

Optimus shied from the dark form and dark voice, wings flaring up and out. He'd not noticed him at all, not heard, not scented... Nothing. Megatron. For a moment he felt he should be angry, then he was confused and then, then...

"It itches," he ventured confused, standing on stiff legs, wings quivering slightly.

“I know,” Megatron rumbled, also standing rather stiffly, the scent was so potent this close.

“The first time is supposed to be the worst, or so my carrier told me. I… I can help with the itch…… only if you want me to. You could end up carrying… most likely will.” It was a testament to his strength of will that his sentence came out as well as it did.

Shaking his head Optimus reached for a bit of clarity in the midst of the haze and touched again on anger, then disappointment and resignation. 

"Your herd have been covered then? And they won't mind an outcast heavy with a foal joining them?" But there was no anger in the words, he almost wished there was anger instead of the despair, and certainly instead of the spark of hope.

“Herd? Optimus… I don’t have a herd, though I do want to start one. I don’t think you understand how few winged Centaurs there are. Others, other carriers, non-winged ones, they would not want me covering them.” The shock of what Optimus had said providing clarity, though it also allowed some bitterness to creep in at their situation, at how winged centaurs were treated by their cousins. Megatron huffed shaking his helm, wings drooping a little.

"Are you lying to me?" Optimus rocked from side to side, stamping listlessly with his front legs. Could he trust? He wanted to, it would mean the itching would stop and that was something he badly wanted! But it might also mean a foal and having to follow Megatron to his clan, herd... Whichever he had or did not have.

"What reasons would I have for lying to you? I want a mate, not.... I want you." Megatron huffed again, shifting uneasily. He wanted to touch, but knew that if he did he would not be able to resist.

"I don't know, I don't understand why you would want me, I'm an outcast, I would bring nothing to your clan! I want a mate, I want foals, I want a home not a broken down stable in the woods!" Anger flared and died only to rise in the guise of despair, his voice breaking. Optimus backed up a step, armor slinking down tight to his protoform. 

“I don’t really have a clan either….” Megatron admitted.

“It is not safe for too many winged centaurs to gather in one place, the others…. they tend to get nervous and attack in fear that if they don’t first we will. To me…. you are everything I have been looking for, most of the time when any of us find one like you amongst a wingless clan it is already too late. They have been claimed and broken, often times wings clipped or entirely removed, even if, like you, they could not fly with them.” Megatron huffed looking away, arousal dampened by the heaviness of the conversation, anger simmering but impotent in the face of the situation.

“I am offering you a chance to escape all that, a place to belong where you won’t be judged.”

"With you," it was not really a question if he had to be honest. Optimus had never had an offer, a true offer, to consider before. Trust had not existed for a long, long time for him. But now he had to make a choice. A life altering one, and honestly? How could it be a no, what better offer might there ever come his way.

"Yes," so simple, but not without fear. No, the hand that was held out trembled with it and his plating had not loosened one bit. 

Megatron examined Optimus for a moment before reaching out to take the outstretched hand.

“Yes with me.” He murmured, arousal simmering again.

“Will you allow me to take care of your needs?” Megatron’s tone was stronger now, more confident. There was a lot to be done now, but first of all he had to look after his carrier, and oh did that feel good to think.

"Yes?" Though he wasn't sure if Megatron meant now or later, or both. Right now he was not sure it mattered which one it was. He felt both calmer and more fearful.

"I haven't, I always said no." It was important to him that Megatron knew, if not believed.

“I will be gentle.” Megatron promised, he was not sure if he believed it, but the way Optimus was acting, the way he held himself and the way he was treated…. he could well still be sealed.

Leaning in he captured the pouty tempting lips in a proper kiss, he wanted the heat to take hold of Optimus fully again to help him relax and respond in the ways that would give both of them the most pleasure. Moving around to behind him, Megatron took his time caressing, body and wings, both possessively and with intent to arouse. He would do this right so that Optimus would never even consider looking to another.

Optimus gave in easily enough, keeping the haze at bay was too hard, a fight he could not win. Not even with the aid of fear would he have been able to say no for long... And yet Megatron had asked, that counted for something in his mind. 

He shivered under Megatron's touch, the unfamiliarity of it, of wanting it. Not at all like those others... 

Megatron was encouraged by Optimus’ responses, he was not pulling away or trying too hard. No, he was letting his frame take control, act as it would.

Standing behind Optimus, Megatron massaged his rump, willing to wait for Optimus to shift his tail himself though he could see and smell the lubricants flowing from the hot and ready valve. Not a lot of fluids but that would easily be explained by a seal. Done with waiting, patience worn thin from being forced to wait, Megatron reared up, settling his weight over Optimus’ back, spike still trapped behind his panel for now, though it was getting painful to keep it there.

A wheezing grunt was forced from him at the heavy weight on his back, and for a moment he panicked, almost kicking. Something on one's back was usually a predator trying for the vulnerable upright portion of a centaurs back. But then the heat surged and Optimus moaned his tail loosening from it's fearful clamp without a concours thought.

"That's right, relax it is just me." Megatron rumbled reaching to turn Optimus' helm enough so they could kiss.

He let his spike out, letting Optimus feel it before carefully pressing in, moaning in pleasure and relief.

It was... not pleasant, but not bad either. Not something he would want if not for the haze of need, at least it seemed Megatron know what to do. That was more than Optimus, and he was busy trying not to fly apart with conflicting feelings and just as conflicting sensations.

Then it hurt, a blinding burning pin prick of pain, hot liquid on his legs and a slid that both burned and felt like a gentle touch to his wings magnified a million times.

Fortunate he had been careful, he had not quite believed that Optimus had been sealed.

"That's it, you are doing so well." Megatron crooned fighting not to simply overload on the spot.

It was too much, he wanted to tear away and flee. There was no way he could do it though, his legs trembled under him, front legs already giving out ever so slowly. Megatron was heavy, anchoring him in place with each push and pull of his powerful haunches. 

Optimus was not quite responding how he would like. Settling more of his weight on his hind legs, Megatron slowed his thrusts, stroking the back plating and wings in front of him, all the while crooning encouragingly at Optimus.

He barely registered the change in the beginning, but slowly it began to feel more pleasant than overwhelming. Though 'pleasant' was a weak word to use, it was good, it was warmth, it was stroking, it was... was... 

Moaning he let go of thinking and rocked back shakily, fighting to keep on standing.

There that was what he was looking for, Megatron rumbled approvingly muttering words of encouragement. He could feel Optimus’ charge rising, banking his own Megatron focused on pushing it further, wanting to feel his young carrier overload.

Eventually though it was too much, shouting out his pleasure as overload rippled through his frame, hot transfluid pushing out with every thrust. He only just had enough sense left to not put his full weight on Optimus.

The shock of hot fluid, stinging a little but mostly pleasant, ended the strange heat in a blinding flash of pleasure. Optimus had no idea what he said or did, or how he managed not to collapse. It was a close thing, once he came back to himself he stood panting, legs akimbo and shaking all over. 

He felt only moment from the collapse that should have already happened and Megatron was heavy against his back.

Once he had recovered enough Megatron pulled back, removing his weight from Optimus’ back.

“How are you feeling?” He murmured, moving up beside Optimus, spreading his wing comfortable over the smaller centaurs back. He himself felt happy and sated.

Leaning against the offered support, clinging to a strong arm, all Optimus could do was shake his head. Mainly he felt at peace, pleasant and... the rest was exhaustion and the haze and itching, pushed back and not so overwhelming, but not yet gone away.

“Ah, come my camp is not far. Lets get you comfortable.” Megatron let Optimus lean on him as he led him to his camp. They would have to arrange things, collect Optimus’ belonging and begin making the journey to Megatron’s home. It was a fair journey by foot and winter was on its way.

"Mhm," Optimus hummed an affirmative and followed along. 

And that was pretty much what he kept doing for the next half groon, allowed himself to be covered and followed. He had no energy left that wasn't poured into the haze of his season. Had it not been for Megatron insisting he might not even have eaten. 

Optimus truly had it bad for his first season, Megatron was concerned for his young carrier, making sure to keep him close, keeping on checking on him. Despite this they made good progress, getting to his home before the weather started closing in, even before Optimus’ season ended, though not by much.


	7. Chapter 7

Then one orn he woke, leaning against the warm bulk of the larger centaur, a wing covering his back and side. His mind was free of the haze and his chassis of its itch. He was a little sore as if he had exercised parts he wasn't quite used to use but nothing... Nothing bad.

He did not recognise anything around him though... 

“Mmm, awake?” Megatron murmured drowsily as he felt Optimus shift against his flank, they were safe, warm and comfortable in his stable.

"Yes," Optimus looked around as much as he could without actually moving from the cosy warmth of the wing. Wherever here was, it was nice and clean, dry crysgrass fragrant under his hooves, reaching up above his frock. No chance of getting cold drafts in the winter here! It scented nice too, under the fragrance of dry crysgrass was the scent of food stores and other dried grasses, as well as dried fruit and preserves. It smelled like home...

"Where are we?" 

“My home, my stable,” Megatron purred, stretching a little, holding Optimus close.

“I take it that your season is over then. We arrived the other orn, and just in time too, winter was nipping at our hooves and I would not want to be travelling by hoof in winter. Would not want to risk any potential foals that way,” It was good to be home, better to have Optimus here with him

"I... Have I been out of it all the way here?" That was a scary thought and Optimus could not help pressing a little closer to Megaton as he scented the air once more. There was no other centaurs here, or someone had done an incredible job of hiding their scents. Which meant... that Megatron had not lied, that he was a single sire stallion and he had chosen to start his herd with Optimus. 

Daunting thought, but less scary than the fact that he had been herded here without remembering a single thing.

“Yes, though I could not wait until your season was over until bringing you here. We barely made it before the cold truly began to set in,” Megatron said soothingly, as he lightly nuzzled him, having detected a bit of panic in Optimus’ tone as well as scenting a little fear.

“Are you hungry? I have plenty of food stored up for the winter,” He had been preparing encase he would be bringing Optimus here this season, and he had been right.

"Yes, I... I am hungry," now that it had been pointed out to him he was ravenous. Optimus felt like he could eat a whole springdeer and a field of crysgrass on his own. It wasn't a sensation of being starved, he knew that all too well, it was hunger. _Hunger_ like he. Had never felt it before, no edge of desperation or nerves.

“Come then, let us get a meal prepared,” Megatron reluctantly folded his wing back against his side as he moved to lead Optimus out of the recharge stall to show him the store room and let Optimus pick what he would like to eat for this meal. He was rather proud of his home, having made it himself over may vorn until it was a proper home for his herd, or at least mate and foals.

Optimus followed, wondering if that was what he was going to be doing from now on. It wasn't fair to think that, but right now he was so very overwhelmed that he couldn't really manage anything more charitable. It did not help that the store room held more food than he had ever seen outside of harvest time, and more variety than he remembered from his sparklinghood. 

"Oh, is this... We," he faltered entirely.

“I have been preparing for this time when I would have a lovely young carrier to share my home with. Come pick what you would like,” Megatron smirked going around the various shelves and barrels taking portions of what he liked for first meal.

“I look after what is mine. Now chose something,” Megatron gave Optimus a light playful smack on the rump as he passed on his way out with his chosen food.

Optimus shied at the smack, but it did not hurt. Looking after the other for a long moment he thought of what he had said, done. It was too much all at once, he gave up with a head shake and began looking at the bounty he had been presented with. In the end he simply chose some grain and preserved stonecherries, too overwhelmed to try for anything more complicated than that.

"Is it that simple? I belong to you now?" Optimus asked carefully, not quite looking at the other as he put his meal on the table Megatron was standing at.

“It can be if you wish it to be. Of course you still have the right to leave if you truly find you do not like it here,” Megatron huffed at that, he did not want Optimus to leave but it was his right to know that he could.

“My home is now yours, you will be expected to help with the up keep, hunting, gathering and farming and I will still teach you about leather working and anything else that is routine here, that you find a desire to learn. But since it is only the two of us, that is not really that much, far less work than just for one,” Megatron hummed thoughtfully at what else could be done now that there was two to share the work… though of course if Optimus was heavy, his first duty would be to their foal.

"Ah," Optimus relaxed at that, settling a little more and starting to eat. The stonecherries where wild ones, sweet with a tang of sour, he relaxed further. Familiar things, a way out if he needed it. But he hoped not, he hoped he was with foal, that he could have a chance to be happy...

"You said there were others like me, and like you. But not a clan, not close... How will any foals I drop manage to find mates or acceptance?" That was important to him, his creators had done their best until they were ripped away, but with two winged centaurs as creators his foals would have no protection at all.

“There are, yes. We do not form a clan for our own safety, but we do visit each other from time to time. In that respect wings are a great benefit to us, being able to travel long distances in a fraction of the time it would take over land. Any foals you drop, whether they have wings or not, or have wings but cannot fly, they will all be accepted, even adored by any who come to visit, and they will spread the news to any distant enough from my coding who may be interested. On another matter, would you ever want to fly? There will be a price to pay, but that is nothing too serious, though it is different for each one the magic is attempted on,” Megatron crunched his way through a carrot, watching Optimus curious about his reply.

"I see," the other question made him pensive though. He did not know if he wanted to fly, his wings had always been the bane of his existence, the mark that kept him apart and made his life hard. But on the other hand he had no wish to be locked here, for mechs to come to and alone when Megatron visited with others of their kind. Other winged ones...

"Flying, I do not know. I know nothing of our kind other than what my former clan told me," and that had been nothing good at all. Cursed, or worse, deathbringers.

“It is alright, you do not have to make a decision now, it is simply something you have the right to know about. As for what you know or do not know, ask and I shall do my best to answer,” Megatron shrugged, all outward appearances seeming calm and not overly serious. Inside though, there was a nervous energy, hope and fear, he wanted this to work, needed Optimus to open up to him, talk, ask questions, give him a way to help him be comfortable here.

"Maybe you could tell me about the sundering of the clans, I have heard one version of course," Optimus was not quite ready to believe all that Megatron said, though he could and did believe that he was safe here in this stable. The was something about the way Megatron spoke. A need in the larger older centaur that he could readily respond to and believe in.

And that his own wishes and needs fit into.

“Of course,” Megatron smiled, pleased that Optimus would ask that question this soon, it mean the beginnings of trust, proper trust.


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron took his time explaining as much as he could and answering every question to the best of his knowledge. As orn past, more questions about all sorts of topics come. He took his time, letting Optimus become familiar with his new home, tidying up small things but not starting any large projects until he felt Optimus was ready and confident enough to be able to focus. Of course the main projects were preparing and processing the hides until they were ready to be worked. It was always a project he left for winter.

Megatron was a surprisingly gentle mech, and undemanding. He answered every question put to him, even if it was simply with an 'I do not know'. Optimus was also thankful that while the sire stallion insisted they share stall when sleeping he did not try to cover him again. No doubt he wanted to, Optimus knew what desire smelled like all too well after all. 

He was not ready for that yet. Nor was he sure about what was going on with himself... The heaviness in his chest, the increasing appetite. Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps it was the ready access to food, but he had never before woken from hunger and he did now, at least once a night cycle. 

And he grew tired so fast, like now. He was rubbing a skin with handfuls of small smooth pebbles, to soften it if what Megatron had said held true, and was nearly asleep. The rhythmic movements hypnotic, the warmth in the workshop part of the stable soothing... So soothing…

Megatron was concerned, Optimus should not be this low on energy and while he was eating well, almost overeating he was not showing the usual signs of going to fat. And then there was his scent, it was almost familiar, that particular quality but he could not place it.

Megatron rumbled, shaking his mane and stamping a hoof. Something was not right, or… he did not know, but he did know that Optimus scented healthy but acted as if he was not.

One orn it just hit him, the answer was so simple, it was what he, they, had wanted, Optimus was carrying. It was the only thing that fit and he had a sure way to test to know for certain if he was right.

“Optimus, come here. I need you to do something for me, it does not have to be now but soon,” Megatron called out, loud enough to break Optimus out of his stupor but gentle enough not to startle him.

"Huh?" Optimus had learned that he did not have to jump at Megatron's word. It wasn't law and the other was not his master, if not his mate either quite yet. Putting down the pebbles with others like them in the basket under the workbench, neatly putting all things away that he used so as to avoid clutter. Then he shook himself and cantered out to the other, head tilted inquiringly.

"What is it?"

“I think I might know what is going on with you, why you have been eating so much and been so tired. I think you might be carrying. The way you can tell for sure at this stage is to open your chest plates and look at your spark,” Megatron rumbled, almost purred, he was excited, wanted to be right about this. Closing the distance between them he nuzzled and caressed Optimus, not to arouse but to show affection.

"My spark," Optimus squeaked weakly, trembling a little under the large, gentle hands. Then he realised what had been said other than the frightening prospect of bearing his spark and he straightened up and peered down his front. He did want to know... 

"Could you stand back a little?" he waited until the mech did just that, breathed deeply and unlocked his chest plates.

“I can leave if you wish, you should be able to see the new spark, or sparks attached to your own,” Megatron was not happy that he had to let go of Optimus so soon but for this he was more than willing to give the needed space. He wanted to see, but did not want Optimus to be uncomfortable and knew that seeing the others spark would be a very large temptation to him.

"No!" Optimus steadied himself again and then spoke more softly, "no, it's just... I haven't done this before," he remembered that his Creators had made him do it, for the health checks all sparklings needed to go though. But he had not been with a medic since they died. Commanding his chest plates to open he peered down, but could not really see anything.

"I don't know what to look for," apart from knowing that being covered could result in carrying.

“It's alright, I do, my carrier let me see one time when he was carrying my brother,” Megatron soothed, carefully stepping forwards so he could see properly. After a moment a soft smile spread across his features.

“I see a little spark, but no wonder you could not see it, it is nestled right underneath your spark,” The wonder of the moment cooled the lust he had felt when Optimus exposed his spark.

“Also you have a strong healthy spark, I am no medic but I cannot see any issues. You can close up now,” He had been taught some, enough to take care of himself and others, but he could not cure major illness. The lust was returning, so Megatron stepped back a bit again not wanting to crowd or pressure Optimus in any way. 

Even though Megatron had said he would not be able to see Optimus tried to twist and see for a moment, before finally closing up. His hands immediately went to cover his chest plates above his spark. He was carrying...

He was _carrying_!

Optimus looked down at his hands in wonder, too stunned to be happy or feel fear. It was just so fantastic, something he had wanted but never really believed he would have. And a dream that had always been connected with fear, for if he had carried while in the clan he might well have had his foal taken, or worse killed for being born with wings. And no sire stallion would have admitted to siring a foal on him if it had had wings. There would have been no help, and he had barely been able to feed himself. Hiding carrying would have been impossible.

Megatron’s smile softened once again as he watched Optimus try to see the little one then how he acted after.

“I am glad we got here before winter, more glad than before, stress of any kind is not good for a little one. That means, my dear, you are to take frequent breaks when you feel tired, and tell me if anything happens. I want you and our little one to be in top condition,” Megatron murmured, moving close again, to hold and stroke Optimus. His spark was soaring, even though flying did not and could never compare to how he was feeling right now.

Not just the little one. Megatron wasn't only talking of the sparkling, a fact that made Optimus feel a little better. And far more warm towards the larger centaur, which was probably not fair at all as the mech had been nothing but caring to him. 

"I will be careful," he leaned into the touch, against the other's chassis and sighed softly through his vents, "I wouldn't mind a snack, and a little bit of rest right now..."

“Then that is what you shall have. You and our littles, not just this one but any more we have, shall want for nothing while under my care and protection,” Megatron vowed nuzzling Optimus as he led him to the store room to pick out what he would like for his snack.


	9. Chapter 9

Megatron treated him like a first carrier, but he did not smother him, nor did he pretend that there were not plenty of things to do that he did need help with. They were only two, and there was hides to cure, food still to preserve and a foal stall to prepare. Optimus did all he had the energy for, something that got better when the tiny spark moved down into his gestation chamber and the construction of the protoform really took way. That however heralded a skyrocketing of his hunger, and cravings for certain high mineral foods. Megatron provided, and Optimus found himself growing fonder yet of the winged centaur. 

It was rather scary to put his life in the hands of another like he was now, and yet Megatron seemed to have no problem carrying the extra weight. Trust grew and solidified, out of need and because the mech kept on proving himself trustworthy. He was nothing like the mechs of the clan herds. 

As Optimus grew heavier and more cumbersome, and his temper more prone to flaring, he proved himself a mech of patience and control too. And Optimus grew to admiring him even more. 

And then came the first days of spring, and with it the warm spring storms and the heaviest part of the carrying. Optimus found himself napping at odd moments, and his dreams taking flight. Megatron had told him much of the winged centaurs in the deep of winter when they were locked in by snow, storms and cold, of flying. And the seeds of those stories grew as his belly armor expanded, protoform showing through in silver lines. 

It seemed so impossible and so very, very desirable. The idea that his wings might be useful instead of always a mark of shame, something useless, undesirable and evil... Yes, he grew to dream of flying, of finding joy in his wings. The joy he saw in Megatron's optics, heard in his voice and saw in his smile. 

Cumbersomely Optimus made his way outside in the warm sunlight, a basket of fur filaments under one arm. Combing it out was light work that would not suffer if he fell into yet another nap during it, and it was soothing to the agitation he felt for being so heavy and big. Megatron was out finding roots and hunting, to pad out their stores of dried things and preserves. 

He looked longingly up at the blue cloudless dome of the sky and wondered if he should ask Megatron about how he could fly. The other had said often enough that there was a way, but he had never really explained. And Optimus had not wanted to ask, not till now.

Megatron was glad to get out, once the snow had melted and the days warmed. This winter had not been as bad for one reason though, Optimus. The young centaur did nap a lot and was grouchy at times, but he was good company and was carrying his little one, he was also willing to listen to his stories.

He hummed to himself as he chose roots to take back all the while examining the game tracks to see what was about and in what numbers. Usually he was rather grumpy at this time, not wanting to be disturbed as he got out and stretched his wings after a winter of being cooped up, but this time, this vorn he felt like the happiest centaur alive.

With saddlebags full and a couple wire pheasants tied around his shoulders, he made his way home to his beloved first carrier, and hopefully soon mate, Optimus.

"Megatron," the call was soft and Optimus made little effort to be really heard, simply waving at the other and packing the basket again. Most had been combed out and he could see to spin it into thread later. Now they would both have enough to do with dressing the game birds and getting a last meal together using roots and choice bits of game. 

"I see you had luck," since he moved slow he just managed to get to the main entrance as Megatron cantered up to it too.

“Indeed, I did, we shall eat well this last meal,” Megatron grinned, adjusting his pace to match Optimus’ as they made their way in.

“I see you also got some things done. How are you feeling? and how is our little one?” Megatron inquired as he reached out to brush his fingers over Optimus’ shoulder and down his back.

Optimus shivered under the touch, though not with fear, and murmured for a moment in contentment. 

"I just cleaned and brushed out some hanks, is all. We are both good, it kicks a great deal," he sighed and canted over to the spinning wheel and the loom, putting down the basket with a small groan. 

"I hope it drops soon, I don't like being this cumbersome even if it is for a good reason," Optimus smiled a little shakily at Megatron and then turned serious, "will you tell me of flying this night cycle?"

“Foals usually drop around late spring, so I am sorry to say but it will be a while longer. And of course I will, anything you wish to know,” Megatron smiled gently, moving over so he could lean down and press a soft undemanding kiss to Optimus’ lips.

“We can talk as we work, getting these plucked and the roots we wish to use for our meal trimmed.”

"You pluck, I'll trim, I don't fancy getting nauseous again," Optimus had found that lately the scent of unprepared game made him sick, and he needed all he could get into his tank. He took the saddle bags and went to the arrangement of small basins that was filled by the smaller of three springs that Megatron had cleverly incorporated into the stables design. It was a fantastic home, and far bigger than they needed. But with a foal coming... And maybe more in the future.

"You keep saying I can learn to fly. Just what do you mean?" He dunked the contents of both saddle bags into the lowest basin and found a small sharp knife to use.

“Of course,” Megatron nodded and let Optimus take his saddle bags to go through the contents.

“Indeed. There is a shrine up in the mountains, to both Primus and Unicron. It is at places like these that our magic and the magic of our world is at its strongest. Here a centaur can pray and possibly be answered. However for any miracle to happen a sacrifice must be made. Of course it has happened that our deities believe that the one asking has sacrificed or suffered through enough that they answer the prayer then and there. The gift of flight is one prayer that is known to be answered, as is fertility and in extreme cases removal of a bond. That last one has only one known case and the relationship was truly abusive and dysfunctional. The sacrifice itself is never more than the one asking can give, though I believe it is possible that you have suffered enough to not require a sacrifice,” Megatron explained as he settled in front of a bowl a workbench to his side and began to pluck his catch.

"I have endured hardships, I have not suffered," but the argument was without heat, they did not agree on that point and probably never would. Not that Optimus would ever forget what he had lived though at the clans law, but he would not hate either. Hate left one with nothing but dust in the end.

"So if we go there, I may be given the gift of flight?" He did not want to discuss the definition of what his former clan had done, and he wanted to know more. Always more... 

“If you truly want it, then yes, after or if you have paid an appropriate price. The sacrifice ensures that such gifts are truly desired and this gift is not abused. All that will actually happen is your wings will be made large enough to carry you, I would still need to actually teach you how to fly. I need you to be absolutely certain that this is what you want before we begin to plan the journey though,” Megatron continued, finishing plucking the first he removed the head and hung it upside down over a specially designed portion of the bench, he then started on the second one.

"It is that ardours a journey?" Optimus shifted slightly, hands on automatic as he cleaned and cut the roots. If it was he might have to wait till there foal was four or more vorn old. He did not want to wait that long in giving it a sibling...

"That is going to be a problem," he frowned at the roots he was working on, wings pulled in tight in dismay.

“No, but it will take several orn each way. There is a path so it can be reached by the ground easily. No, it will not be a problem. The shrine is also used to bless the young. We can go as early as late spring next vorn after we have set things up here for our absence. I need you to be certain because the prayers are only answered if they come from the spark, if it is truly wanted,” Megatron assured Optimus, pausing in his work to walk over and comfortingly pet Optimus.

“From your questions though, I take it that you truly are interested, and I take that as a very good sign for success,” He murmured, lightly kissing Optimus before going back to plucking.

"I am, I just worry about technicalities," Optimus leaned into the caress. 

"I think I want it, but I have time yet so I will think on it," now at least he had some answers and let himself be lulled by the soothing familiarity of preparing the meal.

“It is understandable,” Megatron smiled and continued on working.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunting picked up as spring progressed, Megatron spent a lot of time hunting and gathering, while Optimus remained at home, cleaning, preserving what he brought back and planting the seasonal crops. Megatron also helped planting since Optimus could not work too long at one time on such a physical task. Things were very busy as they both prepared for the new addition. Megatron wanted to be able to spend as much time home as he could when their foal dropped.

Late spring saw Megatron making short but frequent trips out, gathering what he could from as far as he dared with his mate to be so far into his carrying cycle. He had not actually discussed being mates properly, fully, with the other, but he was certain this was what he wanted and planned on asking Optimus soon.

It was well into the afternoon on the warmest spring day yet when the pain began. It was just a prick, a stab and then gone, but Optimus knew what it meant. There had been a few false labour pains already, but this was different, he could feel it. 

Making his way to the prepared stall he moved between the heavy beams that would hold his body up. It felt odd, constricting and he wanted to run away. Then another prick of pain hit, quick and hard. It would not be all that long till he couldn't walk at all... Megatron had better come back fast!

Megatron had not gone far this time, picking berries from the wild bushes close to their home. His audios pricked, listening for the slightest sound out of the normal inside. He had not wanted to even leave Optimus’ side since the first false labour pains began but knew that there was too much work to be done to afford such, that and he was certain that Optimus would not have appreciated him hovering all the time.

His helm whipped around at the gasp, barely heard but recognised none the less. The familiar faint sounds of heavy movement was enough to spur him into action. It could be another false call, it could be that he was mistaken, but if he was right he would not risk leaving his mate to be alone when their first born dropped.

Full out galloping it was not long before Megatron was weaving his way through their home and to the stall they had spent so long preparing.

"It's not false pains this time," Optimus gasped, optics glazed with pain. 

"It's real this time," Optimus barely managed to gasp it out though another stab of pain. He stamped restlessly and leaned on the support beams. They were not coming fast precisely, and it would take a good bit of time before his belly armor could part and the foal drop down to the thick layer of crysgrass under him. But it would not be fun waiting…

“Good thing I am here now then.” Megatron rumbled soothingly, reaching over to pet and stroke Optimus. There was fresh water running through a basin on one wall and a pile of clean cloths ready, there was nothing else to do now but wait and keep his mate to be calm.

“Remember, breathe deeply and try to stay as calm and relaxed as possible. Anything you want or need to make this easier on you, tell me and I will do my best to provide.” Megatron was excited and nervous. He knew this must be hard on Optimus, this being his first time, this was his first time, his first foal too.

Optimus just shook his head and leaned into the other centaur as well as the support beams allowed. He was excited, though he wished this could be done without the pain! Because it was a worse kind of pain than he remembered feeling any time before, even the one time he burned his hand. Some carriers insisted on having a medic near, he'd not been attended by one since he was a foal himself so he had not even thought to ask Megatron if it was an option. Now he almost wished he had.

One joor, two joor... Five joor? He lost track as the pain came and stayed for longer each time. Then he felt a loosening, a release of tension and the feel of thick, slick fluid on his belly armour. He knew he could not see and yet he bent his torso and tried. 

"Megatron?"

“Yes, beloved? Is it time, is your armour opening?” He asked softly, clearly. Shifting around Megatron found a position where he could see.

“It should not take long now. But listen carefully now, you must tell me if anything feels caught, if you feel a tugging or ripping,” Megatron shifted nervously this was the most dangerous part, the carrier could become damaged or the foal could get tangled… if everything was not lined up properly, the possibilities were many and none of them nice.

"Mhmm," it didn't hurt anymore, not like before at least and the release of thick lubricant had eased the pressure on his components. Optimus was doubly glad of the support from the beams and the touches that Megatron gave, it was the only thing that made him feel grounded now. 

He could feel the foal move down and wiggling a little as it started to drop though his internals from the open gestation chamber. It's way was slicked by the release of the lubricants it had been floating in. It felt like catharsis, almost ecstatic as he was lightened of the burden of a fully grown foal.

Slowly, slowly and then a soft plop and an even softer thud and he sagged, clinging to the support beams and trying to look down at the same time.

"Is it healthy, does it vent, Megatron!" He could barely stand and was hungry all of a sudden, near nauseous, but that could all wait, his foal wasn't making any noise he could hear through the roaring of exhaustion.

“One moment, I need to examine him first,” Megatron rumbled, feeling very much relieved, most of his tension unwinding.

Kneeling down he gathered the wet mess of lubricant and thin plating to his chest, wiping the fluids from around the mouth and vents. Gentle tapping and rubbing along the chest and back caused the foal to cough, bringing up more of the fluids. The rest of his tension disappeared.

“Congratulations, a healthy colt,” Megatron grinned, taking the little one over to the basin to clean him properly before handing him over to his carrier.

“And he has wing nubs, he is going to be very popular among our kin when he is older.”

"Thank Primus!" if he had not gotten his arms full of the tiny colt he would have sagged to the floor, mess or no mess. As it was he leaned heavily on the support beam to his left, cuddling the little one with one arm and slowly examining it's limbs with his free hand. 

Thin and knobby around the joints, plating still flexible, but all of it whole. And as Megatron had said tiny oblong swellings running from its shoulders and down the sides a little. Wing nubs. He wasn't even aware that he was weeping before a pair of pinkish iridescent tears splashed onto the squirmy colt. 

"I need to feed him, I... Megatron, can you help me into the foal stall?" he needed to lie down, feed his foal and himself.

“Of course, I will, beloved,” As if he would even consider doing anything else!

“Lean on me,” Megatron wrapped his arm around Optimus’ upper shoulders, the other hand in front, helping support their little one as he guided Optimus out from between the braces. Shifting so they were side by side, Megatron took it slow, knowing that his mate to be was very tired.

The stable had been designed well, Megatron had thought ahead and it was not far to the foal stall, a safe warm and comfortable place for carrier and foal to rest…. of course Megatron was not going to leave them yet.

Optimus gratefully folded his legs and halfway collapsed into the thick covering, his foal held tight. As soon as he was comfortable he gave the mewing colt the fingertips of his left hand, sighing when it sucked easily. A pressure he hadn't been aware of eased as the special energon he was producing was drained from the tank it was held in. It was a pressure he would have to get used to for the next Vorn or so.

Megatron rumbled in pleasure, pleased at the sight before him. Settling down himself, Megatron covered Optimus’ back with his wing. There was work to be done, but nothing that could not wait while they bonded with their foal, their first.


	11. Chapter 11

It was fortunate that summer was not the busiest season as there was a lot to be done with their new foal. Megatron spent a lot of his time hunting and gathering, and while he knew it had to be this way it was wearing on him that he could not spend more time with his family, would not be able to until winter came again.

Optimus had more to do than ever before, between their, as yet nameless, foal and drying, preserving and keeping their stable clean. He found that he missed Megatron's company for most of the tasks. Not because they were difficult for him, but because of the lack of company... The specific company of the sire stallion. 

And they had to plan the trip into the mountain too. It made him dizzy to think of all they had to manage before their little turned one vorn.

The foal brightly ignored any stress, frolicking and discovering it's world. Sometimes it managed to completely drive Optimus to exhaustion, sometimes it seemed to sleep the entire orn away. And he loved it, he loved it to bits and hoped he would manage to encourage Megatron to give it a sibling as soon as he went back into season. 

The best part of the orn was in the evenings or in the mornings when they shared their meal together, when he could play with their young colt and catch up with Optimus. Time went by fast and soon the heat of summer gave way to the winds of Autumn, winds that only seemed to get colder with each passing orn. Their stores were filling and fresh bedding was piled up ready to be laid down.

Megatron could not be happier, this was what he had always wanted, always longed for…. there was only one part missing to the dream and that was to make Optimus his permanently.

"When are we going to go?" Optimus leaned against the other, watching their foal play with blocks, stacking them and pushing them over while it giggled. He would not go into season this vorn, though he had secretly hoped he might, his chassis knew better though, he was not strong enough to carry again this vorn.

“Next summer. Our little one will be strong enough, the weather warm enough… and the crops will be in. It is the only possible time if we want a chance to be fully prepared for the next winter again.” Megatron smiled, pleased that Optimus had made this choice.

“So that means we have the whole winter and most of spring to prepare… and for other things.” Megatron let that hang, letting Optimus make what he would of it. He would be more clear about what he wanted when they had the time.

And for other things? Megatron had to know he wouldn't go into season, right... No, he did not need to worry about the sire stallion's need for secrecy, he trusted him. But a little bit nervous he could not help but be, he was not ready to share Megatron quit yet. Another carrier, no, he was not ready to be first carrier for a herd either!

Winter came with heavy snow from the very beginning and Optimus was glad of their cosy stable and that their foal was still contend within its world. 

"Okay, no, no! Not that much at once," pulling small fisted hands out of a bag of grain he laughed at the surprised look on Triptrail's faceplates. The foal always wanted to help, but he was a bit too enthusiastic yet to get things right. 

"It's only for us, for last meal, you can't eat that much, hmm?"

Megatron smirked as he watched Optimus instruct Triptrail, fondness and adoration welling up alongside the ever present low levels of arousal he had when near Optimus and another feeling, one he also felt for their colt, but in a different way, Love.

Winter was cosy, it was intimate, and it was fun. Triptrail was getting so big now, though it was already clear that he was a carrier.


	12. Chapter 12

“Optimus, beloved. I have given you plenty of time to know me and make your home here. I desire to take things further, take our relationship further. But I do not want you to feel pressured. I want you, all of you,” Megatron murmured one night, it was after last meal and Triptrail was already soundly recharging. He accented his words with caresses, showing part of what he wanted but hopefully not being too demanding about it.

"I... I would like that," nevertheless he felt shy about it, this time there was no season to help him with what was right or wrong. Still Optimus wasn't all that shy about attempting to return the caresses and lifted his face for a kiss. He did vaguely remember that Megatron had made him feel very good, for all that it was a memory shrouded in haze.

"Just take it slow and be gentle? I don't, I can't remember much," he bit his derma and then licked them nervously.

Megatron rumbled amorously. Starting out slowly he mapped out his lovers frame, touching, nuzzling, even kisses.

“Remember to keep quiet, we don’t want to wake Triptrail. But let me know if anything gets to be too much, I want this to be something we both enjoy,” The words were soft, almost caress like.

"Mhmm," Optimus knew they had to keep from waking their colt, but wasn't too sure why Megatron mentioned it. So far the touches felt very good, soothing and rousing all at once. Not something that would make him yelp or come with any other loud sounds. Megatron did make him feel small, the large centaur moving around him, going in and out of the range of his own touches. It was a little bit frustrating. 

"I want to touch too," he frowned, whispering in a tone tinged with uncertainty. 

“Then touch,” Megatron rumbled, pleased, moving back into a position where they both could touch each other.

“It is not just covering you I want, beloved. I want ‘all’ of you, all you are willing to allow me,” Megatron tried again to get Optimus to understand what he wanted.

"What more is there to this?" pressing his hands against the broad grey chest he followed the faint outlines of where it could part, up until he could slide his hands into the fur filaments of Megatron's mane. Covering he understood, making love while covering... he understood that too. But it did not seem to be what Megatron was attempting to say.

"What is it you want?" He looked up, trying to catch the other's optics.

“I want to merge with you and possibly, hopefully bond,” Megatron rumbled low, deep in his chest.

“But only if that is what you want too,” Megatron caught Optimus’ optics, leaning down to kiss him.

"Bond," Optimus picked at a chest seam, lost in thought and gingerly poking at the idea that... That he could be happy. Like his Creators had been happy! If, and yes, there was that if, he did want to bond the sire stallion who had turned his life upside down.

"I... I want that, I want to be that happy," he clung, uncertainty and need warring inside him.

‘That happy?’ Hmmm that sounded like Optimus has some associations with bonding, good associations.

“I want you to be happy, we will take this as far as you feel comfortable right now, we have time, plenty of time for everything else,” Megatron purred, leaning in for another kiss.

"Okay," Optimus eagerly leaned into the kiss, that at least was one thing he could do and understood. Touch, kissing, the rest? Not so much, but he trusted that Megatron would explain, would have patience. It did not make it any less scary, but it made it easier to manage the fear.

"I would like you to, to cover me, tonight, if we can without waking Triptrail," he glanced towards their colt, shivering a little at his own boldness. 

“That is where you will have to remain quite, beloved. And myself for that matter. You were certainly loud and enthusiastic during your season, once your frame got use to being covered,” Megatron replied between kisses, just the thought alone made his arousal jump, Optimus had been so beautiful like that!

"...?" Optimus made an indistinct questioning sound, cheek plating flushed so hot the might melt. Megatron was so... so blatant sometimes! And his chassis reacted so very promptly...

“Oh it is nothing to be ashamed of, lover,” Megatron grinned as he moved to nibbled and lick along Optimus’ jaw and down his neck.

“I find myself to be rather vocal too, though that is part of my desire to dominate and let others know of my claim,” Something he would have to suppress around their little one.

"Is that why you have waited so long?" Optimus wondered out loud, the questioning lilt more accident than planned. He did not think he had been dismissive in his actions, but he could be wrong. 

“Hmm? I waited simply to be sure you would be ready, so that I would not simply be pushing my desires on you and you meekly accepting,” Megatron huffed at that, shaking his helm before resuming his attentions, moving out over Optimus’ shoulder now, fingers stroking through his mane.

"Oh," and how right he was, Optimus would have meekly accepted it as Megatron's right in the beginning. Not that he had not wanted it, but he would have done it just as much to be able to stay as out of want.

"I guess that's true," he leaned into the hot mouth and the petting, humming low in his vocalizer.

Megatron continued his ministrations, turning his attention to the beautiful wings, encouraging them to unfold so he could examine and pet them properly.

“So beautiful, and mine, all mine!” Megatron rumbled pleased and aroused, he wanted to mount his young mate to be but he also wanted to draw this out, make it something special, something to remember.

Optimus smothered a laugh at the way Megatron spoke, allowing the other to stroke, poke and tease as he wanted to, even trying to copy a few of the less bold moves. He wasn’t quite as bold as Megatron was, the older centaur seemed to have little in the way of inhibitions… perhaps it was something that came with age?

Perhaps Megatron was simply so confident about what he wanted that all else lacked importance to him. He certainly was that way with Triptail. 

The stray thought of their foal had him biting his derma to keep even the soft moans and grunts of pleasure at bay. Sounds he was barely aware he was making in the first place.

Despite Optimus’ touch not being overly confident, Megatron enjoyed it. He enjoyed that Optimus chose to freely return the pleasure he was giving him.


	13. Chapter 13

Eventually though it was getting to be too much, the need to cover and re-assert his claim too strong for Megatron to ignore.

Moving around behind Optimus he wasted no time in rearing up into position. Here he paused letting Optimus get use to his weight, and so he would not panic.

"Uh," he could not quite strangle the grunt when Megatron settled on his back. The sire stallion was heavy, even though Optimus was sure he was being careful with his weight. It felt strange, sort of familiar and yet not, like he should panic at the 'attack' but couldn't because, because...

"Megatron?" he breathed on a low whine, begging for reassurance even though he knew he had to be quiet. He just needed to be told it was all fine!

“Hush, beloved. Relax, I will look after you,” Megatron purred, glad that he had waited, let Optimus show what he needed before being able to continue.

Gently he began caressing the wings in front of him, waiting for Optimus to give a sign of being ready for more.

Optimus did relax at that, he’d been given time. Megatron always gave him time… And touched his wings. Once he had hated them so much he’d wished them gone, now he didn’t quite know what to feel about them, other than wanting the same feelings for them that Megatron had for his own. The freedom they could bring… 

He was brought back to reality when Megatron moved from the leading edges of his wings and into the joints where they met his shoulders. Biting his glossa he managed to keep in a sound that would definitely have been too loud. He couldn’t stop himself from moving his tail to the side though, nor did he want to!

There, that was the responses he was looking for.

“Perfect, everything about you… you make me need you so much,” Megatron growled low, keeping as quiet as he could.

Releasing his spike, Megatron slowly carefully pushed into the hot, wet and welcoming valve. All the while continuing his touches.

It… it wasn’t pleasant, and Optimus found himself hitching at the fullness. Not that it hurt, it really didn’t, it just it pushed? It filled and was so big, and with Megatron heavy on his back he couldn’t escape it. 

“Hush, its alright, just relax,” Megatron soothed, nuzzling Optimus’ shoulder, making small movements, nothing much really, just enough to hopefully tip the balance into pleasure for his lover.

“Let me know if we need to stop, if it gets too much.”

“I don’t,” he paused and vented heavily. He didn’t what? It wasn’t too much, not yet, and likely would not be. The small movements that Megatron was using now made it feel… better, less full and more, more, something else. 

“It’s not too much,” he finally vented, shifting his haunches with a small half strangled grunt. 

“Tell me what you want, what does your frame desire?” Megatron crooned, making his movement a little more drawn out, a little deeper, just a little ‘more’.

“I want to make this the best experience I can for you.”

"My frame... More," he moaned, panting at the increase in sensation. Good sensation. Just such a small change and it brought about this? Optimus had far more than he felt he could handle but he craved more, to have no control, to just feel everything without all the questions.

"I feel, I feel you," he grasped for words through the onslaught.

“You wish for more? Let me know if it gets to be too much,” Megatron rumbled low, the only sound he allowed himself and again increased his movements, slowly gradually, observing Optimus the entire time for any discomfort or panic.

He might not remember what had happened during his season, or at least not much, but his chassis remembered. His chassis wanted, and wanted badly. Intellectually he wanted it too, not that there was much room for that right now... 

Optimus rocked back by accident, once and then did it again because it felt really, really good!

Megatron rumbled again, wordlessly this time, forcing himself to keep the sound low, quiet.

He picked up his pace to match Optimus’ movements, oh that was much better, he was sure that the slow pace he had forced himself to before would have killed him if he had had to keep it up for too long!

Optimus found that he was quickly losing control of his vocaliser, just as quickly as he was losing any semblance of control in general. He quickly stuffed his fingers in his mouth to muffle himself, not trusting simply covering his mouth to mute him effectively enough. He felt so good, so... Yes, on the verge of flying apart with charge. It was wonderful! He wished they had done it before, and yet was happy they were doing it now.

Through the pleasure Megatron could hear Optimus getting louder, Triptrail was still recharging for now but… Turning the blue helm, he removed the fingers and claimed a deep kiss, effectively muffling the sounds both of them could not help vocalise. Much better.

The charge was rising and Megatron knew it would soon crest, he both wanted to reach for it but also wanted to hold out for longer.

He lost a moment when the overload happened, everything just whitened out in bliss. No wonder he had trailed after Megatron during his heat if this was what the mech had done to him every orn.

Coming back to himself Optimus was aware of a low series of whimpers, of shaking and feeling weak but good. It took a moment to realise that he was making the noise as well as being the one that shook, and that Megatron was still heavy on his back, sheathed inside him. He didn’t know what to do, he felt too weak to do more but also didn’t want to deny the sire stallion, and it had felt so good!

“Ah…” Megatron sighed in bliss coming down from their shared overload. He simply wanted to stay like this a moment longer, just a moment without the need pressing in on him, on them.

The shaking he could feel however quickly convinced him to pull back.

“How are you feeling?” He questioned, stroking Optimus’ back as he moved up alongside him.

“Good,” Optimus leaned on Megatron and then amended reluctantly, “weak and sore,” which well, the sore part he had rather expected. He had been sore after the season too, though not quite like the ache he could feel now. Shifting his haunches he managed to half mute a moan. 

“It was worth it,” just to be sure, he didn’t want Megatron to feel guilty when he had enjoyed it so much!

“Good sort of sore, or the bad sort? Never mind, your moan just answered for you,” Megatron chuckled, pleased. He held Optimus close, enjoying the heat from their slowly cooling frames.

“I am glad you think so.”

“I’d call you brute for that, except you aren’t one,” Optimus laughed sleepily and cuddled close, tugging his wings close to his chassis. Triptrail was making sounds in his sleep, stamping his little hoofs. 

This was perfect.

Megatron smiled, covering Optimus with a wing, at this moment in time everything was perfect, and Megatron drifted off into recharge with a smile curling the corners of his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Things were better after that first… union. Though it remained difficult to find time alone as Triptail grew and slept less. They managed and that was the most important part. Optimus however was still hesitant about letting Megatron have his spark. Not that he didn’t find the Sire stallion worthy, no, he didn’t find himself worthy as long as… Well, there were many reasons. He hoped that the trip to the temple would help him decided for a final yes or no. Maybe if he got his wings, real wings, he would feel… worthy. 

Things were good, and continued to be so, but Megatron could feel something holding Optimus back causing a divide between them. So far it affected nothing in their lives but it was there. Winter relinquished its grip to spring and soon their crops were in and preparations for the journey underway.

It was a very busy time but Megatron still tried to find time for Triptrail and Optimus both. Finally in the growing heat of late spring they were ready.

"Triptail!" Optimus voice was a bit sharp as he admonished his foal, "don't bounce around like that, you'll need your energy for the road," he was nervous about their little colt. It seemed so soon... Barely a Vorn old and already out on a long journey. 

“Your carrier is right, we will not be carrying you, you are getting too big for that. If you have so much energy come and help pack the saddlebags,” Megatron rumbled as he walked past carrying an arm load of supplies that still needed to be put into a pack.

There was some relief that Megatron backed him up, but then Optimus turned back to the task of making travel rations. Basically it was cutting out and wrapping pieces of a block of nuts, dried berries and energonhoney that they had made during the winter. It was not what they would live on only, but it was important to have such items with them. He had already wrapped and packed travel bread, stuffed with nuts and dried berries too. 

“Are you sure we’ll be able to forage easily along the way?” he looked at the amount he had cut and sighed through his vents. Megatron had said not to go overboard… but, they had a foal with them! He had to still be able to produce the energon Triptail needed. 

“I am certain and there are even stocked rest stops along the way, we will only take what we need from them though. There are those devoted to the shrines that maintain the rest stops and the shrines themselves. But at this season there will be plenty to forage.” Megatron reassured his mate to be.

“Then I suppose this will be enough…” Optimus bit his derma and huffed. It seemed so little, but he did trust that Megatron knew what he was speaking off. He was just nervous, so very nervous. 

Megatron trotted over for a moment looking over what Optimus had taken and wrapped, “Yes, this should last us the entire trip there and back, even if we are walking back, which is quite likely for at least some of the way. Even if you get your prayer answered right away you will still need to learn how to fly.”

He nodded approvingly and returned to his own tasks.

“I’d say most of the way, since you’d have to carry Triptail. I would not dare carry him,” Optimus shook his head and took a saddle bag to pack the supplies in the bottom. 

“Do you think he will be able to fly,” the question was hesitant and he wasn’t really looking at their colt when he asked it. So far there was only wing nubs still, if it was like with him the wings wouldn’t break though till he was about three vorn old. 

“Yes, there is that too.” Megatron nodded then looked appraisingly at their colt, “His wing nubs appear large enough and since we both have wings… it is quite likely, we should start to see some growth in a vorn’s time if he will be able to fly.”

Megatron was not overly concerned by that at this time, having any wings at all made Triptrail very valuable to the other winged centaurs, but yes if he could fly, he could have his pick of suitable sires.

“I hope he can,” Optimus huffed and pushed that worry aside, he had plenty of far more immediate things to think about. Like making sure their saddle bags were balanced out. He took the smallest pair and couldn’t help stroking the soft leather with a small smile. Megatron had made them for Triptail, so the colt wouldn’t feel left out. 

They were only going to pack a few blankets in them and maybe some silver apples this first orn. Just so that Triptail could learn what traveling meant and so that he would not feel he wasn’t doing his part. Optimus always included the colt in things, he might not be very old and could barely speak yet at a vorn, but he understood a lot and wanted to be helpful even when his clumsiness made it impossible. 

“Triptail? Go get Chimawakka,” the colt squaled and trotted off to get his stuffed cronobear. Optimus wouldn’t dream of leaving the toy at home. He remembered all too well how much comfort a simple stuffed ragdoll could give a lonely foal. Not that he thought Triptail was lonely as such. 

Megatron smiled as their colt went off to get his little toy, it was actually something he had played with as a colt and had kept around for this very reason, for his first to play with and enjoy.

Moving over Megatron kissed Optimus murmuring, “You are so very good with him, I knew you would be a great carrier.”

“I’m just doing what feels right,” Optimus shook his head and leaned against Megatron’s greater bulk.

“I am nervous... I think I may be terrified.” 

“What is it you fear, beloved?” Megatron asked softly, stroking and petting Optimus’ back and wings. He did not like this talk of fear, Optimus should have nothing to fear here.

“It’s just that everything is so different now… Sometimes I fear it's a dream, sometimes… sometimes I just,” Optimus huffed and shook his head against Megatron’s shoulder. 

“I need time, and I don’t like it. But the only thing that makes any sense seems to be Triptail.”

“Still? Ah, Optimus, this is no dream, but even if it was would you not want to just enjoy it while it lasts? I assure you it is going to last a very long time.” Megatron rumbled still stroking and petting his lover.

“I am enjoying it! I just… sometimes I fear it will end, and I fear this journey…” because it could end the dream, and the reality. Or at least that was how Optimus felt. That last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Megatron and if he wasn’t granted wings that worked… 

“I just want to get going, get it over and done with.” 

“You have been hurt so bad, it truly saddens my spark to see you this way, to hear this sort of thing from you. We shall go on this journey and you will see, as it seems there is nothing I can do or say to convince you that this is real.” Megatron sighed, nuzzling Optimus before pulling away to continue packing.

Maybe he would… Optimus shivered when Megatron’s hands left him and then he shook himself and returned to packing. That at least made sense. That evening after Triptail had been put in his stall and was snoring softly, as he was wont to do, Optimus did what he so rarely was brave enough to do. It was satisfying, and he felt calmer by far. Calm enough to actually recharge.


	15. Chapter 15

When morning arrived it was to a cranky foal who wasn’t used to getting up before the sun and didn’t want to eat his breakfast. Optimus let him escape and helped Megatron with his packs instead. As he had expected it didn’t take long before his elbow was tugged on and Triptail stood there, asking for the rejected meal. Megatron helped him with his own saddlebags while he fed their colt and soon enough their stable was under lock and key and they were on their way…

Megatron was amused by Triptrail’s antics the next morning. He was calm and relaxed, not worried as he knew that they had plenty of time, that and Optimus handled the breakfast situation beautifully.

Once they were on their way Megatron took a sedate pace at the lead, so Triptrail could keep up, they did not want him tiring too quickly and they were also supposed to be foraging as they went too.

The forest was beautiful, tranquil, and Optimus let it soothe his nerves. At least he had other things to worry about, like keeping an optic out for food and his other always on Triptail and somehow developing a third so he didn’t walk into a tree or something of the like. 

It was very clear that Megatron had more experience in travelling, which made Optimus all the more thankful that he had been out of it on their travel to their stable while he was in Season. Though it did beg a question…

“When you brought me home… did I walk into any trees?”

“No, I would never let you walk into a tree. You were rather out of it but still able to avoid obvious things like that. That and for the most part you followed directly behind me, following my scent,” Megatron explained shrugging, though a smile tugged at his lips, that journey had been rather amusing.

“Of course I did.” Optimus shook his head at the smug overtone in Megatron’s voice but he had to admit that a smile was tugging at his derma. 

“Triptail? How is Chimawakka doing?” the colt trotted up, holding the toy cronobear up for Optimus to see. He crooned over it and praised it for its endurance, making Triptail giggle like mad. 

“A strong little explorer is he?” Megatron grinned looking back for a moment, seeing what Optimus and Triptrail were occupied with. Turning back to face the trail, Megatron thought that he was the luckiest stallion alive.

“Of course he is, isn’t he Trip’, go show your sire how good Chimawakka is doing! Maybe he has something for someone to nibble on?” he’d seen Megatron put away a couple of handfuls of berries and it was about time for Triptail to have something more solid than this mornings energon. It would be a few joor yet till Optimus had enough of that in his special tank to fill Triptail’s little tank. 

Megatron chuckled at that, discreetly pulling out a small handful of berries from a pocket in one of his packs.

“Hmm, yes, he does seem to be doing very well. Perhaps you can share these with him for being so very good and to help him keep his strength up?” Megatron hummed a moment then revealed what was in his hand.

Chuckling a little as Triptrail squealed a little in excitement and held out his hands, Chimwakka tucked under one arm.

“Now be careful not to drop any.” Megatron smiled as he carefully transferred the berries into the cupped hands.

Optimus trotted up to lean against Megatron’s side for a moment and then swished his tail and took the lead. For now he knew the general direction to go in, so he was comfortable enough with that. 

They continued travelling, gathering food as they spotted it and playing with Triptrail so as to keep him distracted from being tired, and having sore hooves from doing more walking than he was use to. But still it was around mid-orn after they had stopped for a meal that Megatron had to carry him. He needed a nap and could safely do so from his sire’s back.

"He's getting so big..." Optimus walked alongside Megatron, in case Triptail should start dreaming and perhaps move in his recharge. The foal had been so small at one point that he could lie curled up between his sires wings, now his legs hung down one side. It would not be too long before he couldn't be carried anymore at all.

“Yes he is, but for now I can still carry him. And when he does get too big, he will be strong enough to be able to walk with us most of the day.” Megatron smiled, he could not shrug with Triptrail on his back like this though.

“I just don’t… It’s happening so fast, I don’t really want it to happen this fast,” Optimus shook his head and huffed, “I want more, I mean, I want to carry again? I don’t want him to be alone all the time…” 

“I’ll go into season again… I’ll want to, I mean, you will want to cover me again?” 

“You do?” Megatron asked elated, “I would love to give Triptrail some siblings, I was worried however that you might not be ready for more yet.”

“I want to, I don’t want him to be alone… I don’t want any of them to be alone!” he stamped a front hoof and snorted. His Creators had wanted him to have them alone, and then he had been truly alone… He didn’t blame them, but he did not want that for his own foals. He had had no one, not even playmates and a sibling would have been good. 

“I hope it will be this autumn…” 

“You should go into heat again this autumn. Do not worry, beloved. I want as big a family as you will allow, even the choice of bringing in a second carrier will be as much your choice as mine.” Megatron smiled at his mate-to-be. No other would mean as much to him as Optimus.

“A second…” he stopped himself, his choice, that was what Megatron had said. His choice as much as that of the Sire Stallion’s. 

“I’m… I don’t think I am ready to hear that, much less discuss the option.” 

"I did not think you would be, all I was after was to inform you that is how I wish things to work between us," Megatron explained.

Optimus mulled that over for a bit. He’d be first carrier… he’d have a say in things. But for all that to really work he needed wings that worked. 

“I understand, I’m just not ready to deal with it… I can’t plan that far ahead right now. I’ve barely managed to make us make sense,” he still wasn’t entirely sure they did make any kind of sense. 

“Then I shall not mention it again, it is up to you to bring it up when you are ready to.” Megatron promised, it was an easy promise for him to make, it was not like he had any other carriers in mind to try and court, or anything like that.

Silence fell between them and Optimus found that it was comfortable rather than unpleasant or heavy, when had that happened? Not that he was unhappy about it, it was just a surprise to realise how much he had come to trust the sire stallion… 

When evening came Triptail fairly recharged through eating and was lost to the world the moment they had him safely bedded down in a shallow cave. He was still small enough to recharge comfortably lying down and it was much easier to defend him like this. 

Still… 

“Would it... is it…” Optimus hesitated even as he sidled up to Megatron, armour slicking down nervously.

“Have you noticed any signs of predators while we approached this place, or while setting up our camp? Relax Optimus, it is safe, Triptrail is safe. We are not predators favoured prey anyway, so it is highly unlikely any would follow our scent trail. Though it would be ill advise to interface, as that is one thing that may draw opportunistic predators,” Megatron explained hoping to sooth Optimus’ fears.

“Oh,” Optimus’ ears flattened a bit, he had been hoping they could interface, “I suppose that makes sense.” 

He shifted and leaned on Megatron with another huff. 

“This orn went well, Triptail is doing good…”

“Soon, when we reach a rest stop area, we shall be safe there.” Megatron nuzzled Optimus soothingly.

“Yes he is, he is so very strong,” Megatron purred proudly.

“He’s getting enough to eat,” Optimus pointed out calmly, “and he is getting support when he falters.” all of those were things he could barely remember himself. But something he remembered well enough to want for his own foal. 

“I could not wish for a better sire for him.” 

“Everything that all foals should have. Now rest, we need our energy for the next orn,” Megatron unfurled a wing holding Optimus close and safe under it.

Optimus huffed but accepted the necessity and cosied up to Megatron as he allowed himself to slip into recharge. It was not quite what he wanted, but it wasn’t something he would say no to. The other was warm, and his wing gave a sense of safety that was still new to Optimus. A sense of safety that made it so much easier to rest easy.

Megatron stayed awake only long enough to be sure the rest of his small family were recharging soundly. He too would need his strength for the next orn, he could still carry Triptrail but he was getting heavy.


	16. Chapter 16

It took three orn of travel before they reached the first of the rest stops and Optimus was deeply surprised. It was so well hidden from the ground that his only clue was what seemed to be a wild orchard of fruit trees. Megatron settled a fussing Triptail on his hooves and just trotted up to a vine covered cliff and opened a door. At least that was what it looked like to Optimus. He just gaped at his mate.

Megatron was relieved when they reached the first rest stop in the mid afternoon, they had been making good time and could afford to rest and enjoy the small luxuries that these places offered. 

“Looks like it is fully stocked, that is good and there is plenty of seasonal foods out in the orchard and near surroundings. We will stop here for the orn and enjoy our rest in comfort and safety.” Megatron was pleased, it was tiring to be on alert even when recharging. 

“That sounds good,” Optimus hesitantly walked through the hidden door and found a well appointed if small stable inside. Big enough for eight adult centaurs of Megatron’s size and with a few doors in the wall opposite the entrance. One of them were the stores, obviously, as Megatron was looking into it. 

Triptail was poking his head into one of the stalls clicking excitedly to his toy cronobear. 

“Well we did make it here a little early so we deserve the treat.” Megatron shrugged appearing with a load of supplies that they could make their meal from.

“I will go out and get us some fresh fruits to add to this for our dinner.” Megatron smiled, reaching over to quickly kiss Optimus before he trotted back outside to pick some of the late spring harvest.

Optimus found himself smiling a little stupidly, arms full of food items. He shook himself and walked over to the neat little table by one of the still closed doors. A quick look in there confirmed that it was a small food preparation area, complete with a spring. Just like at their own stable… the third door hid a wash chamber, again with water from a spring running through basins.

Exploration over with Optimus gave Triptail a handful of nuts and started on making a meal out of the things Megatron had selected. He sang softly and laughed a little when Triptail click crooned with him in his version of singing. Soon he would start making words and be able to really sing, but Optimus was in no hurry for it to happen. 

Megatron smiled to himself as he walked back in with a basket of fresh picked fruits, he loved it when Optimus sang, he had such a lovely voice, and Triptrail trying to sing along, it was such a precious moment, one Megatron hoped to have many more of.

“And if that sunbird don’t sing,  
Sire’s gonna buy you a diamond ring

and if that diamond ring don’t shi~ oh Primus! Megatron, don’t sneak in like that!” Optimus had turned around to set a bowl of nut salad on the dining table and nearly clutched it to his chest so as not to drop it. He’d not heard the sire stallion come in at all… and that stupid tender smile was no excuse for sneaking! 

“Please do not stop on my account, Optimus, you have a lovely voice,” Megatron purred lightly, walking over he placed down his basket and gently pried the bowl from stiff fingers, also placing that on the table.

“You nearly had my spark seize up!” Optimus grumbled, though he relinquished the bowl after only a moment. He still pouted up at Megatron. 

“What can I do to make it up to you then? Or is this something to be discussed later?” Megatron rumbled, stroking and petting Optimus, Triptrail had seen this before, he had seen his own creators like this as a colt so he was not worried about what their little one might think.

“Hm,” Optimus huffed and pretended a moment of pouting longer before ducking his head a little, ears flicking back nervously, “later… much later in the orn,” when Triptail was recharging soundly. 

“I should finish dinner…” 

“Alright then, love. I shall keep Trip’ entertained.” Megatron lent in to steal a quick kiss before going to find what their little colt was up to.

“Mhmm,” Optimus murmured and then shook himself out of the stupor, turning back to the half prepared meal. It was all done in short order and he called Sire and foal to the table where he was regaled to a long involved story full of clicks, mews and hand movements, and the occasional flying piece of food, when Triptail forgot he had something in a hand. 

Megatron decided that there were not enough moments like this, where they could simply enjoy their time together. Triptrail was more attached to Optimus than to himself, though there was a strong healthy bond forming, it could not be helped, Optimus was Triptrail’s carrier, and he, even though he was the sire, had many jobs and duties that took him away from them both.

It was all worth it though, every moment.

“Is that right?” Optimus said gravely and received an enthusiastic nod in return, “well, I think that is worth another slice of stompmelon, what do you think, Megatron?” since the plate of Triptail’s favourite sweet fruit was on the other side of the table he had to ask the sire stallion to give it to the foal. And he wanted him to be in on this, wanted him to be close to Triptail, like his own sire had been close to him before… before his Creators offlined. 

“Hmm, yes I suppose so.” Megatron nodded holding in his amusement as he picked up the plate and chose a good sized piece putting it on Triptrail’s plate.

“There it was worth a large piece, since you must be so hungry after such adventures.” The piece was not that large, being no huge difference between the biggest and smallest pieces, but it was still noticeably one of the larger ones.

Triptail squealed his excitement and tried to stuff the entire slice in his mouth at once. Optimus just managed to save the half that couldn’t fit in there, laughing helplessly at the surprised and indignant look his foal levelled on the offending remaining piece. 

“Remember to tear it up for him, or cut it if you have a knife,” he gasped though laughter hiccups, “he’s not old enough to remember that things can’t necessarily fit in his mouth, he still suckles you know.” 

“Yes, well I will have to remember for next time.” Megatron was a little abashed but still very much amused. He made sure to replace the plate back well out of Triptrail’s reach.

“It’s not a problem with fruit luckily,” Optimus smiled at Megatron and found a cloth to gently wipe juice off of Triptail’s chin and cheek plating. The colt was more interested in getting to the second piece than in getting clean and was making an awful lot of mewing noises as he grabbed for his plate.

“Yes, I can see where it could become a problem.” That was the reason they diced his meat, small little pieces that would not even get stuck if he swallowed them whole. Only once Triptrail was clean again did Megatron give back the plate, the remainder of the stompmellon cut neatly into pieces.

“Thank you,” Optimus huffed and put the cloth away, “he’ll eventually learn, I just... “ he paused, and smiled softly, “I just want him to be happy. I want us to be happy,” he looked up at Megatron, shy and nervous all over again. 

“Well you are doing a very good job of that. Let us finish up, so Triptrail can explore a little more before dusk, there is a lovely little meadow up behind the orchard, that I am sure we will all enjoy.” Megatron smiled in return, before pointedly tucking into the rest of his portion of the food.

“Yes,” Optimus returned to his own plate too and finished the meal in relative silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Triptail was all too eager to go out, seemingly possessing unbound stores of energy. Optimus knew however that the foal would be sleeping so soundly that nothing would wake him. And that was all to the good for he wanted his sire stallion this night… 

Clean up was done quickly, Triptrail behaving for once as he wanted to go out and play and had thankfully learned that constantly bothering them meant it took longer until he could.

The late afternoon light was warm on their plating as they broke through the orchard trees and into the meadow. Megatron flexed and flared his wings, stretching them out before settling to stand watch for any signs of danger.

Optimus played with Triptail while Megatron stood guard. But honestly he spent as much time watching the sire stallion as he spent watching his foal. It was the anticipation… the need. And want, there was always want now. 

Megatron could scent how eager his little carrier was for his attention even as he played with their foal. Optimus, he had progressed so far from a shy skittish just grown colt ashamed of his wings, to this magnificent creature who would hopefully soon be able to fly on his wings.

All too soon the shadows lengthened as Hadeen dropped to the horizon then sunk below it.

“Time to come back in,” He called, it was good thing too, he could see how tired Triptrail was getting even though he complained wanting a few more breem out.

Triptail fussed and clicked, but as soon as he got his stuffed cronobear and folded down into the thick bedding of one of the stalls he was out like a little light. The travelling was giving him good training and conditioning but it also took all the energy the growing colt had to spare. If Optimus had thought for a moment it would be bad for him they would not have done it, but he knew it wasn’t, back at… If he had been living with a herd Triptail would already have been helping with small tasks in the field. Considering his wing nubs, likely tasks he was too small for… like Optimus had been given when his Creators died and left him at the mercy of the herd. 

Optimus backed out of the stall and stopped to look for a moment. 

Megatron rumbled softly, giving Optimus warning as he moved up beside him also watching their foal rest.

“The travel is doing him good, strengthening him, come Autumn he will be able to help with the harvest. But now I do believe it is later. So how do you desire that I repent for startling you earlier?” The rumble was deeper now, holding a suggestive edge, he knew perfectly well what Optimus wanted.

“A…” he squeaked and reset his vocalizer, “a kiss would be a good start?”

“Hmm, just one kiss? Where would you like me to kiss?” Megatron teased, leaning in to kiss the side of Optimus’ helm.

“Oh you!” Optimus mock hit Megatron’s chest and huffed bashfully, “a real kiss and then a stall of our own, I want to be with you. I missed it, I didn’t realise I’d miss it…” he’d barely understood liking it. 

“Like this then?” Megatron did not give Optimus a chance to reply before he was kissing him with all the passion and pent up desire from the last time they had been together to now.

“Mm,” Optimus forgot all about the questions and teasing, melting into the kiss. Arms anchoring him to the larger Centaur as they rested chest to chest plates. 

Still keeping the kiss Megatron slowly got Optimus to walk around until they managed to reach one of the other stalls.

“Mmmm and what next. Be specific, what do you want me to do to you?” Megatron crooned as he closed the door and turned back to his mate to be.

“I want to, I want you to cover me,” what else was there? Megatron always seemed to… 

“I don’t know what it is you want me to be specific about?” 

“Well there is all sorts of play before one gets to the main attraction, any passing fancy for me to do something to you that you believe will be pleasurable, any fantasies of doing something to me?” Megatron chuckled Optimus was truly innocent in some things. 

“I… don’t know?” he shook his head and frowned, “I never, I haven’t precisely had anyone explain this to me.” 

He stamped one front hoof into the bedding and looked down. 

“You don’t need someone to explain to have desires, but if all you desire is for me to cover you… I can easily and willingly do so.” Megatron teased, running his hand down Optimus’ flank as he moved around behind him.

“Stop teasing me!” he shivered under the touch, trying to think of what it might be that Megatron was telling him. 

“I really don’t know what else there could be? I want to feel close with you, I’m not ready to give you my spark… I am, I want…” he wanted to, but he didn’t dare till he knew if he would be found worthy by Primus and Unicron. 

“I meant tactile, love. There are so many ways one can tease and pleasure a lover before actually interfacing. And it's alright, we will be ready when we are ready. I do want to share my spark with you but I will wait until you are sure you are ready,” Megatron crooned, petting and stroking the beautiful wing on the side he was standing on.

“T-tactile?” it was really hard to listen when Megatron did that. Optimus huffed and leaned against the warmth of his greater bulk. 

“Teach me? Please me and tell me how to please you in return?” 

“You are feeling what I am doing right now, you can try and copy it, do the same for me, as I am doing to you,” Megatron purred, adding a little suggestiveness to the sound.

“Cuddling?” Optimus was genuinely confused, this was no different from how he got Triptail to relax and bed down when he was fussing. It was no different from how Megatron would help him when he felt distressed… 

“Hmm, not quite. Feel,” Megatron rumbled amused, the stroking and petting turned more sensual and more invasive, letting Optimus feel the difference rather than try and explain it.

“Oh,” there was a difference, there was… Optimus couldn’t put it into words, but he felt it, he felt the intentions behind the touch? And suddenly he felt quite hot and flustered. And somewhat stupid… 

“So that's, this is what you’ve done whenever I asked you to cover me?” 

“The touching, yes. Would you like to try?” Megatron rumbled, lifting his closest wing just a little to give Optimus easier access to it.

“I feel slightly dense now,” Optimus reached out and ran his hand along the edge of the raised wing, first out and then, hesitantly inwards to where it met Megatron’s shoulder.

“Not to say stupid,” he ducked his head and flicked his ears back. 

“No, simply young and inexperienced. Feel, like this.” Megatron instructed caressing the leading edge of Optimus’ wing.

“Feel,” Optimus moaned and leaned into the touch, keeping his own hand on Megatron’s wing. It took him a moment to try and copy the motions though and even then it felt… wrong. It was not his wing, it was Megatron’s and he shouldn’t be so light with it. The sire stallion was tougher than that, would need… 

“Am I doing this right? It seems like it’s not right, not e-enough?” 

“A little firmer, but otherwise yes, you are doing it right,” Megatron rumbled letting his arousal seep through into his words.

“Like this?” he dug his fingers in between the thin feather plates. Touching as deeply and firmly as he dared. 

A deep moan was the reply Megatron gave, that felt good!

“Yes, like that.” Megatron lifted his wing into the touch, granting more access to its surface.

It was odd, how the sound of the moan affected him, the knowledge that it was something he had done that caused it. Not just his chassis being at Megatron’s… disposal? Not that he didn’t think that the sire stallion had enjoyed that, but this was different, he felt like he had something to do. Something to give… 

“And this is, this is something you want?” he stepped closer, leaning his torso against Megatron’s to reach more of the offered wing, his other hand coming to rest on where torso met lower chassis, kneading the seam there in an absent minded way. 

“Yes.” Megatron groaned, “I have wanted this for some time now, but had no desire to press you.”

Megatron brought his own hands into play properly now, though careful not to overwhelm Optimus.

“I didn’t know… sometimes it’s okay to press,” Optimus leaned his head back, ears flat and frowned at the other. How could he want something he didn’t know anything about after all?

“Another reason is that we have not really had enough privacy until now,” Megatron purred, leaning in to press kisses to Optimus’ frame.

“Privacy? With Triptail around we won’t ever have much of that,” Optimus couldn’t help giggling at the word choice. 

“And right now we’re not even home!” 

“No, but these stalls are made with a certain amount of soundproofing, intended that if groups are travelling mated pairs can enjoy each other without disturbing anyone else.” Megatron smirked, nibbling at a chest seam.

“Oh really?” Optimus giggled again, and squirmed a little as embarrassed lust rose again. Desire… 

“So you planned this, did you?” 

“I might have, yes.” Megatron would admit to no more than that, renewing his ‘attack’ on his lovers chassis, if he could think he was not doing enough.

“Ahh,” Optimus let go of the conversation and instead buried his fingers in wing and seams, If Megatron could do it, so could he!

Megatron rumbled at the attempts Optimus made. It was on, he would have Optimus begging to be taken, begging for completion!

In the end he had to amend to, if Megatron could, then he could learn. Optimus was in no way the sire stallion’s equal in experience. 

“Please, oh please!” he clung, legs shaking under him and hot lubricant leaking down the inside of his back legs in a way that really should have felt gross. 

“Please what? Tell me what are you begging so prettily for?” Megatron rumbled, a deep aroused sound.

“Megatron,” he shook his head and whimpered, “I can’t take it!” he couldn't, no more teasing or, or tactile or whatever it was called!

Megatron stopped touching and stepped back a little.

“Tell me what you want, what you need,” he ordered gently even though he could clearly see what Optimus needed. He himself was not unaffected, his spike was hard against his lower belly and leaking prefluids.

“Cover me!” the demand was just a little petulant. But he was itching, hot… wanting. Megatron could be such an evil, evil sire sometimes!

“Just, I need you…”

“All you had to do was ask, my love,” Megatron almost growled as he moved to stand behind Optimus.

A moment was all he needed to align himself and rear up pushing himself inside Optimus’ sobbing wet valve even as he settled his weight against his back. That alone was almost enough to undo him but stubbornly Megatron held his overload back.

“...” Optimus whined thinly and braced as best he could against the weight. The pleasure he met with open arms, there was nothing in the world like feeling Megatron take him. Claim him… nothing at all!

Megatron set a rough pace but not brutally so. he knew Optimus could take it, that with how needy he was right now, he knew Optimus needed it. He himself needed it too.

Optimus was glad that he didn’t last long, he was too shaky to keep upright for long. When the overload hit his front legs collapsed and he was glad once again that Megatron was so much bigger than him. If not they might both had gotten hurt from such a thing. 

It was a close thing that they did not both collapse when Optimus’ front legs gave out. Megatron was rather shaky himself, managing to pull out before almost falling to his knees beside Optimus.

“Primus,” Optimus panted and gratefully leaned on Megatron as he folded up his hind legs too. He wouldn’t be recharging like this, but for now it felt good not to have to trust his weight to his legs. 

“That was… it was…” he searched for a word and in the end just shrugged helplessly. 

“Wonderfully intense.” Megatron supplied tiredly holding Optimus to him lightly. They would sit here for a little while then get up to be comfortable while resting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He was sore when morning came, but not in his valve. No, his entire chassis ached, as if all his cables and joints had been working hard… Optimus flushed hot at the thought of just what it had been working on. It wasn’t bad though and he managed to make breakfast before Megatron and Triptrail stirred. 

In the end Hadeen had barely cleared the horizon when they left for the road once more. Optimus was… surprised at the efficiency. Not that he probably should have been, Megatron was very good at things like this. Less good at things that required fiddling, like spinning and weaving, though he did a good job on both. Out of sheer stubbornness. 

It was another three orn until they found themselves at another rest stop. Megatron was pleased, they were making good progress. An individual or group travelling fast could have as little as two orn between, but it was also not unheard of for a large group or those forced to travel slowly to take four or even more orn between each. They only had a total of five rest stop facilities before they reached the temple.

"He's tired," this time Triptrail didn't last for more than a joor of playing and exploring and he didn't fuss at all when he was lead to his stall. But he looked healthy, and his still frail foal chassis had bulked up a bit where cables had been strengthened in response to his new level of activity. 

“He is, but this is good for him. He looks so healthy and happy,” Megatron purred leading Optimus away from Triptrail’s stall to one they had chosen from themselves. He wanted to enjoy his mate as there were only so few chances on a journey such as this one.

“I know, I just… he is my first,” Optimus left it at that, though he knew there was more to it than that. He could not keep wading around in the past, it was not healthy for any of them, and now if ever was the time to look forward. 

“First of hopefully many, as many as we both desire,” Megatron rumbled, liking that idea a lot. Closing the door to the stall, Megatron did not give Optimus opportunity to think of a reply.

Optimus squeaked, though he admitted, once he could think again, that he should have known. It wasn’t like he was opposed to it either… 

He was far better prepared and able to give as good, almost, as he got as they reached the third rest stop. That too was a night to remember, and left him less sore than the first two times. Megatron seemed just as pleased. 

Optimus was learning, and fast, faster than he had thought he might, which was only good! Not that simply covering the young carrier was not satisfying but this brought it to another level. Megatron was tempted to try and move them faster so they would reach the next rest stop sooner but he did not for Triptrail. Besides the frustration went both ways and as Optimus gained confidence it became satisfying in itself.

It was late, later than it probably should be, at night in the fifth shelter. Optimus was drowsy, sated and warm, leaning against Megatron, snuggled under one of the great grey, black and red wings. 

“How many more orn?” he murmured absently, not that he didn’t want the answer but he felt so good right than that enjoying it was more on his processor than getting to the temple. 

“About three more, my love,” Megatron hummed shifting to find a more comfortable position, this he found was the best part of the orn, the drowsy moments before recharge.

"Mhmm... Is there a stable there? I don't know anything but what you've told me," he frowned sleepily. He didn't even know what he would have to do and Triptrail needed to be looked after while he made his appeal to the gods. And just how long would that take... Yeah, he was getting nervous…

“Of course, would not make sense having a temple and not having a place for the visitors to stay. There is even a permanent resident, he is a priest who has devoted his entire life to serving Primus and Unicron,” Megatron rumbled tiredly.

“Oh, right…” Optimus yawned and pressed closer with a small hum, “three orn…” he didn’t stay online for long after that, energy too low and chassis just plain exhausted. 

They were a bit late the next orn but nothing of importance. They were now travelling up into the mountains for real and could not make as good time as down in the forest. Triptrail was still doing well but he was making complaint noises about his front legs faster. It was tough on a small colt, the continuing walking and the steep rises. 

Megatron gave in around mid morning carrying Triptrail until mid orn meal, after that he had to walk for a while until Megatron would let him rest again. They made reasonable progress that way, both Megatron and Triptrail getting a rest from excess exertion.


	19. Chapter 19

Late on the third orn, they arrived.

It wasn’t at all what Optimus had expected. For some reason he had had a thing like a small shrine in mind. But this was a temple in the true understanding of the word. A building of a polished stone, two buildings in fact. Both temple and stable.

“It is beautiful,” and it really was!

“It was built long ago, in a time when the winged and non-winged Centaurs lived together, living and travelling in large herds. We were far more nomadic at that time, but still had our winter homes where we waited out the snow. But that was a long time ago,” Megatron sighed and continued on towards the stables where a light was shining to welcome any guests.

“There was such a time?” Optimus shook his head and followed, Triptrail hanging off his hand, all wide optics and nervousness. At least caring for his, their, foal made it easier not to be intimidated… or at least not as intimidated. 

“Indeed there was. Things started to change as the non-winged kin started settling more in a sedentary life, farming rather than foraging. And as such travelling was no longer needed. They began to fear their larger, stronger, more warrior like winged cousins and that eventually led to the segregation. Or at least that is how my sire told it to me,” Megatron huffed, shifting a little restlessly, he did not like dwelling on those stories.

“Ah,” Optimus kept his answer at that and trotted on with determination. A nice warm stall awaited along with dinner. He needed it and Triptrail had to near crave both at this point. Even if Megatron had carried him a good deal of the way here. 

“When will I be petitioning the gods?” 

“You can speak with the priest tomorrow, and he will help you through the process. I will look after Triptrail and teach him of our gods. I plan for us to stay here several orn, not too long but long enough to recover for the journey home,” Megatron shrugged, he wasn't sure how the petitioning happened but knew it would not take more than a couple orn at the most.

“Okay,” that was something Optimus was glad for though the return journey was bound to be easier on them all than the out one had been. For one a lot of it would be going down instead of up. 

“For now we all need food and rest.” Megatron opened the door for them smiling at the elder centaur who turned from his own meal at their arrival.

Optimus shyly greeted their host, the priest, and gently urged Triptrail to do the same. The foal decided to be shy and hid behind Megatron, or under him more like it since he was still small enough if he bent his torso. He shouldn’t have been surprised really, their little one had never seen another Centaur than his Creators. At least he was only shy, not terrified. 

“It is alright little one,” Megatron chuckled, stepping to a side and holding Triptrail out to his side where he could not hide.

The priest simply smiled and asked, “Welcome, so tell me which one of you has come for a blessing? Or am I mistaken in my assumption?”

“Me, I mean… I have, and we have… for Triptrail,” Optimus flushed nervously and shifted from hoof to hoof. Like Carrier like foal, huh? Well, he wasn’t used to other winged centaurs either!

“I wish to fly, and Megatron, he said there were blessings for our foal?” he swallowed. 

“Ah, of course. Come, have your meal and rest, we can discuss more tomorrow. But, is there no blessings you ask for yourself?” The priest turned to Megatron at the last.

“I feel it would be selfish to ask for more, my life has been blessed enough,” Megatron smiled, gesturing to his family, even as he urged them all forwards further into the room.

“Thank you for sharing the meal,” Optimus murmured, taking a bowl and ladling some of the fantastically fragrant soup into it for Triptrail. He helped their foal with his meal before even considering something for himself. All things considering Triptrail was nearly recharging already, the surprise of another centaur having taken what last dregs of energy he possessed. Getting him into a stall was a priority. 

“It is no problem, I always ensure to make enough for guests, and consume the remainder for the next orn. One never knows when guests arrive here, and while you appear rather well equipped and prepared, others are not always so fortunate,” He finished off his own meal watching as Optimus fed his colt first, while Megatron examined the available stalls for one suitable for Triptrail.

Seeing to his family first Megatron examined the stalls selecting one for their colt before ladling out a bowl for Optimus, then finally one for himself.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Optimus murmured distractedly at the offered bowl, putting aside Triptrail’s for cleaning before ushering the drooping colt to the stall Megatron had selected. Triptrail barely got into it before he folded down, cuddling his stuffed cronobear close and was out like a light. 

“Thank you,” kissing Megatron’s cheek plating he flushed a little and took the bowl of soup, drinking it with relish. 

Megatron simply smiled at his mate, he was drinking his own meal. He was tired himself, the last leg of the journey was the hardest, being the steepest. Not easy normally but even harder when carrying a vorn old colt as well as other supplies.

Cleaning up the priest smiled to himself, it was always spark warming to see young families so in love and caring for each other.

It was not long after that that they retired, and this night there was no love making. Neither of them were capable of mustering the energy for it…


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Megatron had to remind himself that the journey was over and they did not have to get up early and did not have to walk all day. It was a relief, settling back down Megatron let himself doze for a bit, until Triptrail came and found them.

Clicking woke him and Optimus flickered his optics sleepily down at the cronobear that was held up to him, upside down. Obviously Triptrail wasn’t as awake as he sounded either… 

“What is it sweetling?” a moment later he realised that, while he had gotten soup, the foal hadn’t nursed as he normally did last night. With a heavy huff he pulled away from Megatron and laid down, legs folded up to offer the colt a finger to suckle on. Triptrail laid down close to him and eagerly accepted the meal. It wasn’t till he started to suckle that Optimus realised that the special tanks were achingly overfull. 

Movement pulled Megatron from his dozing and he simple gazed down at his lover and colt, it truly was a good thing they had made it here, the journey had taken a lot out of all of them and they needed the chance to rest. Stretching Megatron left the stall to get their first meal ready.

Triptrail nursed somewhat longer than was the norm now, but Optimus was only too grateful to have the nursing tanks empty. He did feel a little guilty that he had forgotten, on the other hand it wasn’t like the foal had been awake enough to nurse. When they emerged from the stall Megatron was talking to the priest and the morning meal was on the table. He smiled with gratitude. 

“Good morning, beloved,” Megatron purred when Optimus finally came out, a rather sated looking colt at his heels, obviously he had nursed more than he normally did.

“Good morning.” The priest inclined his helm, smiling at his guests.

“Morning,” he greeted and smiled shyly as he walked to Megatron’s side and leaned against him. 

“I don’t think Trip’ can eat anything just now, is it possible to set a little something aside for him? He’ll be hungry again soon enough.” 

“I am not surprised and of course, we had planned his meal for this, it will not spoil for not being eaten right now.” Megatron purred holding Optimus close for a moment.

“Thank you,” Optimus yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head lightly. The tiredness was in his struts by now or so it seemed at least. He tucked into the meal himself, as hungry as last night. 

“Should I do anything special this orn? Before I can partition the gods, I mean.” 

“There is no real ritual to a partition, when you are ready I will take you over to the temple and explain further there. The blessing for your little one can also be done any time,” The priest explained as he started cleaning up after the meal, careful to leave the foal’s portion as it was.

“I’d rather do it soon, I… I know what I want, but I am afraid,” Optimus didn’t even try to hide it, there would be no point in it. And the priest deserved to know what he had to work with. 

Triptrail was off in a corner, poking at things, carefully and without moving anything around, and Optimus was grateful for that indeed. 

“I can keep an optic on Triptrail, unless you want me to be there with you, Optimus?” Megatron offered understanding that this was a pretty big thing for him mate-to-be.

“No, I mean, I would rather you keep an optic on Trip’,” Optimus shivered and leaned harder against Megatron for reassurance. Courage… He was so afraid that his partition would be ignored, or that he would do something wrong and be punished. 

That he would never be worthy of Megatron. 

“As you wish beloved, I will keep him close to the temple,” Megatron rumbled reassuringly, letting Optimus know what he planned so that he would not panic if they were not inside when he returned.

“If you are ready I can take you now,” The priest smiled gesturing to the door, he was certain that their gods would not ignore this one. They did want their creations happy after all.

“Yes, please,” Optimus was hesitant as he stepped away from Megatron. Following an unknown mech, even if he was a priest. Trust still did not come easy. 

The priest smiled again and led the way.

“Your mate and foal shall be fine, we keep all large predators away from this area so as to help protect those on the last leg of their journey up here,” The Priest explained in the hope of keeping the young carrier calm about at least one thing.

“Thank you,” Optimus tried for a smile, but he knew it was a trembling half sparked affair. 

“What might I need to know, to attempt to... speak to the gods?” 

“They are watching us all the time. Please, wash your hooves,” The priest showed what he meant, stepping into a shallow flow of water just inside the entrance.

“These temples were built as a place for those who are truly devout and for those who wish with all their spark to have a prayer answered. May send frivolous prayers all the time, all temples are several orns travel from any stables, it gives time to think it through to be sure if that is what is truly desired.

Miracles are not given lightly, there must be a sacrifice of some sort before one is deemed worthy.

All you need to do is step up to the altar and think on what you have come to ask for and your reasons.”


	21. Chapter 21

Optimus gingerly stepped into the shallow stream, feeling the cold water reach his frock and then stepped out a again with the priest. He felt no reassurance at the words, as far as he knew he had only done one thing of worth, and that was giving life to Triptrail. 

And what did he have to sacrifice? He owned nothing at all, he had his foal, and his love for Megatron. By the time the priest left him at the altar he was trembling, plating slicked down. He looked up at the beautiful image of the gods in all their terror and glory, Unicron the destroyer, god of death… and renewal. On Primus the lightbringer, the god of the sun and stars, of birth and life. 

He didn’t even feel he deserved to ask… 

But for the sake of Triptrail he would. His foal would be so much better off if both his Creators were the same. 

“I don’t… I don’t have much to give, but…” haltingly he spoke to the gods, through tears and insecurity. 

“Do not fear, little one, we will not take that which clearly means so much to you.”

“Speak of your desires.”

The two gods spoke directly to the spark, one a soothing, caring, the other gruff but protective. They knew what Optimus had come to them for already but they needed him to actually say it.

“I…” Optimus didn’t know what he had expected, but it was not the touch, the surety of being heard. The voices, distant and close, scary and comforting. 

“I wish to be worthy of my mate’s love. I… wish to be a good Carrier to Triptrail.” 

“You already are all of that, little one.”

“We know there is more, ask what you wish of us.”

“Wings… wings that work,” he spoke haltingly, all his misgivings, all his fear evident in the words. He wanted wings he didn’t hate, he wanted to fly with Megatron. He so badly wanted Triptrail to be happy, confident in the wings he would create. 

“Then that is what we shall give you, little one, relax and let us take care of you.”

“Don’t worry about the sacrifice, the pain and suffering you experienced before Megatron found you is payment enough.”

They gathered the spark closer to protect Optimus from the pain as they worked on his wings, making them large and strong enough to fly with.

Pain and suffering was payment? Optimus didn’t know if he liked that, wondering if pain was always the price for those born with useless wings like he had been. What if Triptrail’s wings couldn’t carry him? Would he have to pay with pain? 

But even so he was grateful, so grateful that he wasn’t asked to pay with what little he had… So happy that he wasn’t feeling further pain, that he wouldn’t feel out of place among winged centaurs. As he had among those without wings. 

“Each payment is individual, little one.”

“Some refuse the price we demand even when what we ask them to give up is something they do not deserve in the first place. We would never have asked for what you have because you deserve far more than that. You deserve our gift to you.”

“It is done, it is time for you to wake up now, little one.”

Wake up? 

“I…” he shivered and shifted unsteadily under a new weight, a new center of gravity. His wings, his shoulders and back. 

“Did I recharge?” but the presence in his spark was disappearing. Pulling away and leaving him both comforted and confused. 

The priest trotted back in hearing the movement and the confused question.

“I see you were successful, come I will take you back and help you find your mate and little one,” He smiled admiring the new size and strength to the colourful wings, flight was a precious gift one all with wings appreciated.

“I-I was,” Optimus twisted to look at his wings, a little nervously, sceptical and unfurled one, to see it. 

It was narrow, smooth with a pointed tip, rather than the separated feather plates of Megatron’s broad wingspan. 

“Hmmm, rather appropriate for your frame, your wings are designed for speed and agility, a broader wing is more for strength. You will not be able to carry heavy loads.”

“Like a hunting flier? I’m like the smaller ones and Megatron,” Optimus paused to look at the priest's wings assessing, “and you, are like the biggest ones?” 

“Indeed, very much like that,” the priest nodded and gestured for Optimus to walk with him back out of the temple.

“Ah,” Optimus nodded and gingerly walked with the other, he still felt unsteady and sort of heavy but not. Lighter actually in some places, but heavier in others. 

“I feel… less alone,” he touched his chest plates, searching for an explanation. 

“More in touch with our creators, or is it simply peace within yourself that you have found? Either can have the same effect. Though while I am a priest I would say inner peace is more important of the two, our creators want our happiness,” he smiled back at the other, he remembered when Megatron had been brought here by his own creators, such a strong stallion colt, he found himself glad that he had found one he wished to share his life with.

“Both? I… I know for certain now that I am not an abomination,” Megatron had told himself, the priest having wings had told him so. And he knew that little Triptrail was no abomination. But this… this was proof for him alone! That he, the outcast of the herd, was loved just the same by the gods.

“That I am not cursed,” that his Creators had not been cursed. 

“Whoever gave you such opinions of yourself? Where did Megatron find you? I think I can begin to understand why our gods chose to grant your request straight away,” The priest frowned shuffling his wings uneasily… if he had come from a wingless heard, the poor thing.

“I… dropped from a pair of Autocentaurs. They loved me, but I lost them far too early and without their protection, the protection of their bond,” Optimus shook his head, new wings shifting and clamping down as tight as his armor at the unpleasant reminded. 

“Megatron’s kindness in wooing me, it was the first winter in recent memory where I wasn’t outright starving when spring arrived.” 

“Ah, our wingless cousins. They are still terrified of any with wings. You are lucky Megatron found you,” The priest shook his helm sadly, “I fear they will never learn tolerance, never be able to accept that which is different.”

“If it is not terror it is… sick in other ways. I’m glad that Megatron kept trying for me as long as he did,” Optimus shook himself, tried to loosen his plating a little. It was the past, but sometimes the past was powerful indeed. 

“I am just happy to have found a home where I am not… abnormal. That Triptrail will not grow up with the, with the things I experienced.” 

“You have a strength within you, motivated more by your care for others then concern for yourself. You will do very well I believe, you are already a very dedicated carrier. Ah… I do believe that is your family down in that meadow there,” He pointed a little ways down the slope to where two forms could be seen, it was a favoured place to let young play when visiting the temple being rather open and well protected.

“Thank you,” Optimus didn’t know what else to say to that, he thought he was plenty selfish. Though of course Triptrail came first, as would any foal he dropped ever! He would rather starve again himself than see his sparklings miss a meal. 

With a polite if nervous smile he set off at a canter, a bit clumsily as the change in weight distribution still teased his gyros, for the meadow. 

The priest smiled as he watch the young centaur go to his family.


	22. Chapter 22

“Optimus,” Megatron called grinning as he spotted his mate-to-be approaching, catching Trip’s attention who without a care stopped what he was doing to greet his carrier.

“Megatron,” Optimus smiled shyly, bending to greet his foal before he walked the rest of the way to the larger sire stallion. 

“You were right,” he gingerly moved his wings, somehow still expecting soreness or that they had returned to their small state. He knew it wasn’t so… but it still seemed like it had been too easy. He supposed that trying to actually use them would prove him wrong in that, but till then. Yes, till then. 

“The price had been prepaid and…”

Megatron started, his own wings fluttering, “As beautiful as I thought, as teasingly promised. I would have been very surprised otherwise, love, and I don’t even know the half of what you had gone through.”

He reached out to stroke along the leading edge a pleased rumble forming deep in his chest.

“Oh!” Optimus shifted away, not because the caress was unwelcome, but because it was far more intense than he was used to. He glanced at Triptrail and found his foal staring at him intently, curiously and hurriedly shook his head at Megatron. 

“N-not now, later, uh,” he flexed his new wings though, cautiously opening one to its full extension so that both Triptrail and Megatron could see it. 

“They are not like yours, the priest said… that mine are for speed and agility? Like a gearkestrel, or a peregrine cogfalcon.”

“Sensitive are they? And yes he is right most wing types can either be said to be for strength or for speed and agility. I have heard that wing such as yours are supposed to be more sensitive to assist with flight, but you are the first I have met with such. Trip’ has a chance for inheriting either type. If you look closely you can see the wing nub has swollen a little, not ready to break through yet but it is a good sign,” Megatron rumbled pleased and wanting to lay to rest a fear he knew Optimus had.

“Yes, e-everything feels a little funny. I think my balance point has been shifted. I was almost surprised I could walk out on my own,” Optimus flexed his wing and folded it down again a bit awkwardly. At least Triptrail didn’t look in any way traumatised! That had been his biggest fear really… that his foal would be scared by the change. 

“I’m… I haven’t dared look too closely, but he’s never looked like I did, mine didn’t break though till I was four vorn, and even so my nubs didn’t look like more than an elongated raised birthmark. A lot of the Autoherd has those…” wing nubs that never turned into wings?

“The coding is so mixed in that pure coded wingless would be rare if what you say is true. And that does explain how ones like yourself appear when enough of the coding is there to activate. You should get use to moving properly on the ground again before we start teaching you how to fly, at least you will not have to build up the appropriate cables, it looks as if that was part of your gift,” Megatron pointed to the much stronger looking shoulders and thick bundles running down Optimus’ flanks.

“I… don’t know why they were so generous with me, but I am thankful anyway,” Optimus smiled shyly and shook his head. 

“Perhaps we should enjoy the orn together for a bit? Unless you want Triptrail to go to the temple now?”

“It takes vorn to build up those cables, if they had not, you would not be able to fly until Trip’ is ready to learn and he needs to build up his cables as well. It is up to you, we are in no rush, we have several orn to rest before we have to start making our way home,” Megatron smiled, spreading his own wings as he could see Trip’ looking curiously at them.

“Then I would like to just… get used to these for a bit,” Optimus watched as curiously as Triptrail as Megatron spread his wings wide. He had seen him take flight of course, but not seen him pose like this. The wings were broad and the feather plates had little cuts in them. Hesitantly he brought his own wings up, stretching them to their full length. They were smooth, only at the very tip did the individual feather plates break a little apart. The movement, with both wings, also accentuated that his back, sides and chest had been altered. The cables moved differently. 

“Do I look very different?” he looked a little worriedly at Triptrail, but the foal was just clapping his hands and chirruping happily. 

“Not completely, certainly you look stronger, but different, no. You always had those cables, I guess you never stretched out or tried flapping your wings before?” Megatron fluttered and flexed a wing both to show which cables moved and to entertain Trip’.

“No, I tried to move them as little as possible… to not draw any attention to them,” Optimus shook himself and then tried to copy Megatron’s wing movements in an attempt to see just how much control he had over his wings. It was surprisingly easy, though it only took a very little bit of time before he began to feel his joints ache a little. Ah well, they were all new for all they had been given the strength needed to work. He folded his wings again and sighed softly. 

“This will take a lot of getting used to I think…”

“Yes, but you are doing well, it will take getting use to. You should move your wings as much as possible, get your joints use to it. I think it may take several orn before you are ready to attempt a take off. Of course it will be over a groon until I think you will be ready to actually take off and fly. but getting a little off the ground will be a very good start…” Megatron mused stretching his wings through an exaggerated flapping motion to squeals of delight.

“Trip’ is enjoying this more than me,” Optimus laughed at that and shook his head lightly. In truth he was still too stunned, shocked, to really know what he was feeling at all! It had gone so fast… so, actually. 

“It’s almost mid orn, isn’t it…” he leaned his head back to stare at Hadeen, high in the sky and bright as any spark. 

“It felt like such a short time?” 

“Yes, it did take quite a while. I take it that you had no trouble communing with Primus and Unircron then,” Megatron chuckled, flapping his wings once more, for Trip’.

“I don’t… think so? They spoke…” but he could not remember the words, not really, just the feeling of being blessed. Of being reassured and held close, being loved and protected. Some of the same feelings he got when he stood close to Megatron at dark cycle, a broad wing across his back and Triptrail lying recharging under them. 

“I feel better, I feel accepted?” he turned and walked off a few steps, arms around his torso and head lifted to look into the sky, “I feel like I am not so alone anymore?” 

“That is good, I am glad that this has helped you. Now I do believe we have the rest of the orn all to ourselves,” Megatron folded his wings again leaning down to rub along Trip’s wing buds… yes they were developing well.

“Did Trip’ eat his morning meal?” Optimus huffed and turned back to his small family with a soft smile, “and did you bring anything out that we could share for mid orn? Because I am actually hungry all of a sudden!” 

“Yes he did, and yes I did. It is quite a nice orn out that I thought we could eat out here rather than returning inside,” Megatron smirked as he trotted off to where he had set down a bundle.

“You are always thoughtful,” Optimus smiled at his mate and offered a hand to his foal. 

“Are you hungry, Trip’? Some food, or do you want fuel?” 

“Well I try to be,” Megatron grinned, unwrapping the bundle and laying the blanket out to set the food out on.

Triptrail chirruped and took Optimus offered hand, but he pulled on it instead of trying to suck on the offered fingers. Food it was, he let his foal lead the way to where Megatron set out a virtual feast. 

“Should we not offer something back to the temple? Rather than just…” he gestured to the food. 

“The only one who lives here is the priest. And there is no need to set out fuel on the alter, it is not as if our gods have any use for it anyway. I can go find him and invite him to eat with us.” Megatron offered setting out the last pieces.

“But he must work so hard, gathering supplies for when mechs arrive, can’t we offer to help him somehow?” Optimus got Triptrail to lie down at the edge of the blanket and then slowly settled down himself. He was tired enough to want to lie down. All the nervous tension from the orns past as well as the long travel. 

“I wouldn’t mind his company? He is… I, I haven’t met a lot of mechs who were nice to me,” or even simply ignored him. 

“Well of course we can help out weeding the gardens and foraging for the temple while we are here. I will go find him now, be back soon,” With that Megatron cantered up the slope to find the Priest and invite him to join them.

Optimus nodded and then busied himself by helping Triptrail with some food. Mostly the colt pointed at things and he cut them out in bite sized pieces so the little one wouldn’t attempt to eat them whole. 

Megatron returned soon with the priest trotting beside him chatting happily about inconsequential things. He smiled proudly at his family as they came into view. 

It was a good meal, the priest was very open, and eager to talk of what news he had, the mechs that visited here. He had seen much in his life and was not shy about sharing both good and bad things. Not to mention hilarious situations he and others had been in. 

Triptrail ate and then played around, then came back to nurse and ended up napping in the sun, leaning on Optimus’ flank. 

Megatron enjoyed the meal talking and watching Optimus and Trip’. But eventually after the food was eaten the priest had to leave them to tend to his duties.

Optimus had gained the knowledge that he could help the priest in the herb garden, if they had time. However the priest had seemed more endearingly amused at his offer than like he needed it. He still didn’t feel it would be fair not to lend a hand though. 

“Well, we have the rest of the orn for ourselves?” he looked to Megatron and smiled shyly. 

“Yes we do, but perhaps we should simply enjoy the sun while Trip’ naps, we can explore more later,” Megatron smiled softly at their youngling.

“Yes, I don’t mind that… but perhaps you could come over here and enjoy it with us?” Optimus held out his hand in offering. 

“Of course, beloved,” Megatron settled protectively on Trip’s other side, alert but also relaxed. Trouble was highly unlikely but he would not risk the two most precious beings to him by letting his guard down.

“I have gained my wings, little Triptrail will be blessed… or at least so we hope, and we can rest for a bit before journeying home,” Optimus huffed, relaxing fully and smiling at the view they had from the mountain meadow. 

“Thank you, Megatron, for everything…” 

“There is no need to thank me, I feel as I am the one who has been blessed. Perhaps it is the blessing I received here as a youngling myself that has finally taken form. Allowing me to have you, and our little one with the promise of more in the future,” Megatron rumbled happily content to watch his family rather than the view.

“But I do need to thank you! I don’t take this for granted and I never will. It is important to me that you know this,” Optimus smiled back, a faint hint of heat in his cheek plating. 

“I hope that the ‘more’ won’t be too far in the future though…” 

“You are welcome, beloved. We are all lucky and blessed in this, and I can only hope Trip’ and our future littles will be equally blessed in their lives. And yes so do I, I hope to get you heavy when you go into heat again,” Megatron rumbled amorously for the last part, letting Optimus know how much he too desired a large family.

“And… will you b-bond me, before that?” Megatron had offered, had indicated it after that if not ever saying it again. But this time Optimus felt he should say it, say the words, make his own offer. The touch of their gods… For the first time in a very long time he finally felt that he was worth some happiness. Something truly good. 

“Of course. It will have to wait until we are home though. But yes, I will,” Megatron reached out caress Optimus’ face. He felt happy, in a deeper way that he had moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading, that is all for this fic.
> 
> I know evil authors are evil, but this was written quite some time ago and this is what we had written.
> 
> It is still unbetad and we would welcome any beta's to come along to work with us.
> 
> Our next fic will be an OC one. A transformers Demonverse, it is a verse we both love and have a number of stories finished for. But again we don't have a beta so all mistakes are our own.


End file.
